Just One Kiss
by Alekay22
Summary: "And just what were you expecting to get out of this hmm?" He tilted her head up, stroking her cheek gently. "I thought we agreed on a more...platonic arrangement?" She made a moue of disappointment. "Just one kiss, Severus. Please?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: As you all know I own nothing of J.K.'s work, just borrowing. Anyway, this just sorta popped into my head and wouldn't go away….this might start slower than my other works, but hopefully it's equally as good. Oh and AU all the way, btw Hermione's a 7th year, but the war is still on…..

 _Thank goodness it's over._ Severus Snape thought as he moved to hurry out of the kitchen of Grimmauld where the Order meeting was held. "You're not eating dinner Severus?" he heard the shocked and motherly concern of Mrs. Weasley. He inclined his head to her voice, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid not Molly, there's…..something else that I must attend to," He answered formally. He had suffered through the long drawn out meeting sporting a massive headache. All he wanted right now was to relax. Ignoring his rumbling stomach he headed up the stairs-intent on getting a book to read from the library before holing himself up in his room. Yes, Albus had insisted he stay at Grimmauld over the summer. Why-he had no idea. Perhaps the old man thought it would be "good" for him. How staying in a house full of adults and teenagers who despised him was good, he'd never know.

"Good evening Professor." The kindness in the tone struck him before he recognized the speaker. It was Miss Granger, no doubt headed down to dinner herself. She wore a genial smile and Severus couldn't help but notice how much older she looked.

"Evening Miss Granger," he answered stiffly. Her expression alone prevented him from completely snubbing her.

"I take it you won't be joining us for dinner tonight," she stated and Severus frowned. Was she trying to start a conversation with him? He shook his head 'no'. "You're not hurt are you?" She replied quickly expressing concern. And her hand, it rested on his arm, just above his elbow. It burned him with its gentleness. He jerked away from her.

"That's none of your concern," He sneered, "enjoy your meal Miss Granger." His tone was cold and abrupt as he swept up the stairs and away from the intrusive little chit. His anger did nothing for his headache, but he couldn't help it. What on earth possessed her to touch him? It wouldn't have mattered except…..Severus hadn't been touched by anyone in a long time. At least, not in a way that spoke of kindness. Poppy-was the closest during those moments when he'd been too incapacitated to help himself. But even Poppy's ministrations had been mostly clinical. But _her_ touch...well, he could still feel its warmth. Even now in the comfort of his room. And to think, it was a touch from a student. Someone who, Severus knew, had every reason to loathe him.

Hermione was feeling out of sorts. As the years passed she was growing more and more apart from her parents. It was inevitable really with the way she immersed herself in the wizarding world. Add to the fact that she was best friends with the Chosen One and well...she was deeply invested. But she loved them dearly and guilt settled into her stomach as she unpacked her bags in her room at Grimmauld. They had been clearly disappointed at her decision to spend her summer there instead of home. But Hermione also knew that they had been planning to take a trip to France and though she would have loved to go-she couldn't imagine being so far away from everyone.

And she was happy at Grimmauld. After unpacking she had hung out with Ginny and the boys. It was almost like old times. Almost. The war hung heavily on everyone's shoulders, Harry's especially. And Hermione often wondered if she was doing everything she could to help. She of course, realized that her powers were limited considering Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let them officially join the Order. Even when Hermione argued that the Ministry had sent her a letter telling her that: thanks to her excessive use of the time turner she was now legally of age. That knowledge had certainly thrown her for a loop, but she chalked it up to an unforeseen advantage. However, Dumbledore did not.

Which is why Hermione found herself upstairs with everyone else not allowed to attend the Order meetings. She had kept herself occupied with a novel she brought from home. It was only the escalation of noise that broke her from her trance. Dinner time. Ginny, Harry, Ron and the twins had all sped from room. Only Hermione straggled, marking her place in the book carefully, before rising with a stretch. She left the room, heading for the kitchen when she met Professor Snape on the steps. Something about seeing him made her smile. She greeted him, pleased to see that he didn't ignore her. But why was he headed upstairs? Surely he would eat dinner. She asked him and his negative answer made her pause. It was something about the crease in his forehead and his weary expression-maybe something was wrong. "You're not hurt are you?" She hadn't meant to touch him, but it had been so natural. Reflexive almost.

She hid her reaction to him jerking from her touch. She had seen a glint in his eyes before it was gone and the cold man was back again. _"That's none of your concern,"_ She heard him say with a voice twisted in a sneer _, "Enjoy your meal Miss Granger."_ She frowned. What was that glint? Was it shock? Disgust? She didn't know, but she did know that it was a chink in the man's armor. Something she was sure he didn't want anyone to see. In particular someone like her. A student he no doubt loathed.

Severus was reclined on his bed, book nestled in his hands. An empty headache relief potion lay on the nightstand beside him. Only the pangs of hunger disturbed his otherwise peaceful accommodations. But he didn't really feel like getting up and going to the kitchens for something to eat. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time he went without eating. A knock on the door, caused a frown to instantly appear on his face. Who could be bothering him at this hour?

He wrenched open the door wearing his customary scowl, preparing to rip whoever was on the other side of the door a new one. Instead he found a floating tray piled with food. Along with a steaming cup of tea. He checked the tray for any trace of jinxes and hexes. Finding none he took it gingerly in his hands, pulling it into his room. Further study found it to be safe to eat. At first he just stared at it, wondering what self-righteous Gryffindor was responsible for this. Was it Albus? Leave it to him to do something so…...meddling. Or maybe it was Molly? After all, she had seemed a bit thrown that he wouldn't join them for dinner. Yes, it was most likely Molly who did it. Finally, his hunger became too much and he greedily devoured the meal. Banishing the dishes to the sink, he grudgingly realized that he'd have to thank her in the morning.

That morning came all too quickly for Severus. After showering and putting on a more casual version of his regular robes he stalked down the stairs to the kitchen. As luck would have it, Molly was there sipping tea. Seated at the table with her was Remus, as well as Miss Granger. Helping himself to a cup, he began his somewhat pained appreciation. "Allow me to thank you Molly, for your thoughtful gesture. I was rather hungry last night." His words pricked the silence of the room.

Molly coughed, "Forgive me Severus, but I don't know what you're referring to."

Severus froze, "You didn't send a tray up to my room?" He asked and the Weasley matriarch shook her head. "Then who…" He frowned looking at his tea as if the answer lay there. Who else could possibly care enough to do such a thing. He looked up from his cup and found himself making eye contact with none other than Miss Granger. There it was-the slightest widening of the eyes in her otherwise neutral expression. It was her.

She averted her gaze, but Hermione knew she was caught. She never was very good at hiding things from him. An uncomfortable silence followed and not being able to stand it any longer, she excused herself. She went to the library-her sanctuary. Hopefully, she'd be able to hide away in the pages of a book. Then she wouldn't have to worry about his reaction. She knew it had been very presumptuous of her, but knowing that he wasn't eating…..well, she thought it'd be nice. She was browsing the titles on the shelf for the millionth time when she heard the door to the library creak open. Without turning around she knew who it was.

How foolish it was, for her to think that he would let it go. Especially now that he knew it was her. He was right behind her now. Closer than she was typically comfortable with but she also knew that no matter how angry he was she was still safe with him. "Why?" He put his arm up, as if to prevent her from escaping. His tone wasn't exactly cruel, but it let her know that he meant business. But underneath that, was genuine curiosity. Not everyone would pick up on it. It was the kind of thing only present to those who knew to look for it.

"Because it is my concern."

He growled, "Did Albus put you up to this?"

Hermione frowned. "No. Is it so hard to believe that someone truly cares about you?"

There she was touching him again, only this time he didn't jerk away. He just sighed. He brought his free hand to her shoulder and was surprised to feel her lean into him. "Miss Granger," he prompted in a lower voice, "perhaps it would be best to bestow your attention on a more grateful recipient, the wolf perhaps?"

"It's not about gratitude, Professor. You're an Order member and one of the people I respect the most. I just thought it would be a nice gesture-I don't seek accolades." He could tell she was being sincere and that made the situation worse. And she respected him?

Before he could change his mind he found himself taking his hand off the bookshelf. He then captured the hand that had rested on his arm, pulling it to his lips. "Just the same, I owe you my thanks Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. All the better to savor the feeling of his lips against the cool skin of her hand. It was a surreal position to be in. In the arms of her cold-hearted professor. "Y-y-you're welcome," she stammered breathlessly. She felt his hands slide down the length of her arms and she shivered. He hugged her to his lean frame and she let out a gasp of shock. She had never anticipated _this_. Feeling herself smile she placed her hands affectionately atop his. "Professor?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He tensed before practically jumping away from her. "Forgive me," He said in a voice seasoned with desperation. What on earth had possessed him to do something like that? Was he that starved for affection that he would take liberties with a student?! He left the library in a flash not caring if he looked like a coward or not. That had been a close one. Too close. He'd have to keep his guard up even more around her. She was dangerous. Hermione Granger was so kind, so innocent, and so beautiful. Yes, she was dangerous indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, please let me know if I should continue this story…..okay, Another installment of JOK.

She had told no one about that morning in the library. Not that anyone would believe her anyway. But that had been a week ago and they hadn't interacted since. Was he avoiding her? Probably. And she couldn't blame him considering his position. But that didn't keep Hermione from wishing that he would stop. She had never felt so secure, so...valued. Remembering what it felt like to be in his arms, made her insides warm. But enough of such thoughts, she was being rude. She was supposed to be paying attention to Remus's joke. She looked at her friends around her as they all had their eyes on the beloved professor and friend.

She took a moment to analyze the man before her. She knew that he was intelligent and she could see why the girls from her year had a crush on him. Was that why Professor Snape told her to focus on him instead? Because Remus was more….likeable? She sighed. "Something wrong Hermione?" It was Remus, his brows were knitted together in concern and he'd placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm fine," she answered, slipping her hand away from his. She didn't know why, but something about his touch disturbed her. She gave him a false smile, "Alright, on with the story!"

They continued on like this for some time until finally everyone broke off into their own activities. The twins had their experiments, and Ginny and Harry were taking turns trying to beat Ron in a game of chess. Now, it was well into the night and Hermione couldn't sleep. Thinking a nice cup of tea would do her good she crept downstairs, not bothering to pull on her robe. However when she reached the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table was a disheveled Severus Snape.

He was slumped against the kitchen table, nestling a glass filled with what she assumed was liquor. There were two bottles on the table, one was a pain reliever potion and the other the scotch. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure Miss Granger?" He inquired sitting back in his seat. His voice was slightly slurred and matched his weary state. She also noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned baring his chest for all to see.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down for some tea," she answered turning so that he couldn't see her blush.

"And do you always walk around in such frivolous nightwear or am I just lucky?" Her blush deepened. Coughing she proceeded to fix herself some tea. She watched as he frowned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is the potion not working?" she asked noticing his discomfort. He looked up at her with a scrutinizing expression. Then he sighed.

"Not quick enough, it was a rough night Miss Granger," he admitted.

Biting her lip, she said, "What about a massage? It should be good for the pain, at least, until the potion kicks in…"

The look he gave her was indiscernible, but eventually he nodded. She gestured for him to sit up in the chair before she began. She started with long, light strokes to his neck and shoulders. Every so often running her fingers through his surprisingly silky black hair. Moving back down to his neck she placed her ring, middle, and index fingertips at the base where the head and neck met up. She slid her fingers down his neck, sweeping over onto his shoulders applying even pressure throughout.

Feeling hard knots in his muscle, she placed her thumbs on the tension knot, applying pressure. She kneaded his broad shoulders in a circular motion to release the tension. He leaned into her touch ever so slightly and Hermione smiled. She slid her hands up and down his neck repeating the process. "Doesn't this feel good?" She whispered into the man's ear, taking pleasure in stroking, kneading and caressing his flesh. He mumbled his agreeance and her smiled deepened. Slowly, she nudged his shirt off his shoulders and was in for a glorious surprise. Professor Snape was a very fit man. She made him lean forward as she massaged lower and lower on his back.

She would go down some and then work her way back up, repeating the process going further down each time. Hearing him moan, even subtly, was like music to her ears. When she felt she had gotten all the knots, she returned to his head, giving him a brief scalp massage. "All done," she announced one hand resting on his bare shoulder, the other still stroking his hair.

Severus had been apprehensive when Miss Granger suggested a massage. There were several things that were against him saying yes. One, given both of their states of dress, the act would be decidedly more intimate. Two, she would be touching him and three, if she wasn't good she could make his pain worse. But he had soon found out just how talented she was. He had to prevent himself from practically purring under her fingertips. And the way she whispered in his ear…. "Once again Miss Granger you manage to astound me with your kindness," He drawled as he enjoyed the feeling of her continuing to play in his hair.

"You had best get used to it Professor Snape," She said, pausing her movements. Next thing he felt was her presence next to his ear, "I enjoy taking care of you." Her words shot straight to his groin and he hated it. Insufferable chit, was she trying to seduce him?

He frowned, lifting his glass and swallowing the last of his drink. "When you say things like that, it's hard not to think you've been hired by Albus," he noted bitterly. He was unprepared for what she did next. She straddled him and Severus willed for his erection to go down. "Miss Grang-"

"What will it take for you to trust me?" she pleaded. He looked into her eyes and they begged for him to give in. To believe.

"When you have experienced the things I have, there are very few people who you will trust," he answered bluntly.

"Try me," She insisted and she shifted on his lap. Severus could not hold back his groan. That seemed to make her aware of their current situation. She shifted again, this time purposefully rocking against his hard on. She gave a little 'oh' and he felt her shiver from the sensation. She made to do it once more but he gripped her hips firmly.

"This, is dangerous territory Miss Granger," He warned suddenly sober.

"You're right," she breathed, running her hands up his chest, before twining her hands behind his neck. She sank down on him again. "Mmmm," she moaned, "But it sure feels good." Severus's head tilted back as he felt a burst of pleasure. She nibbled his neck and he hissed. She was rubbing against him wantonly but there was no way he'd let her go through with this.

"No," he insisted, pushing her away from his person. And then he stalked up to his bedroom leaving the silly girl downstairs.

The next morning most of the occupants of Grimmauld Place began their day in much the same way they started any other day. Except Hermione. She lay curled up on her side, with red puffy eyes. She was such an idiot! Throwing herself at him like that? She could only imagine what he thought of her. Worse still, she had acted on impulse, not really thinking about the possible consequences. But she hadn't expected for him to be so hot and hard beneath her. God, just when she was finally gaining some ground with him-she had to go ruin things.

Oh well, maybe he'd go back to ignoring her. Maybe then she could nurse her aching heart in private. It wasn't fair. The moment she realized that she had feelings for her professor other than admiration and respect, was also the moment she'd dashed her hopes for anything more. He rejected her. Erection or not, it was obvious that he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. But he had been aroused by her right? Unless….it was just a natural reaction to her proximity? Dang it!

"Hermione, its me-Remus," said man called from the other side of the door. She groaned, unfurling from her balled up position on the bed. Grabbing her robe she got up and went to the door.

"Hello Remus," Hermione greeted after she opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, uh I noticed you didn't come down for breakfast," he answered, squinting at her a bit. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Hermione could have kicked herself for not fixing her face before answering the door.

"Uh, yes, I was," She admitted, "But it's nothing, really." She made to close the door.

Remus frowned, "I know you're not telling the truth. You can trust me Hermione, you know that right?" He had his arm on the door, providing just enough pressure to keep it open. Hermione tried not to feel upset by this. She smothered a sigh.

"I know Remus, but like I said it's nothing. I should be down for lunch," She gave him what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile. Convinced or not, the older man seemed to back down. Nodding his head he turned to walk down the hallway leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Severus found himself running into the werewolf on the way back up to his room. "Oi, Severus!" he heard the man call and reluctantly he stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want Lupin?" He drawled faintly annoyed at the interruption. All he wanted to do was go back to his rooms and finish brewing. The Dark Lord wanted his potion and he needed to complete it today, before he was summoned.

"I'm just coming from Hermione's room, you wouldn't happen to know what upset her would you?"

"Why would I know anything about the emotional state of Miss Granger?" Severus replied in his usual manner, adding his mocking eyebrow lift to support his words. "I suggest you go bug Scarhead or one of the red ones-and leave me alone."

Remus frowned, "You don't have to be so mean Severus."

"Clearly I'm not nearly mean enough, you're still in my way," He sneered and the other man merely shook his head. Severus waited for Lupin to disappear down the stairs before switching paths and heading toward Miss Granger's room himself. Despite what he told Lupin he had a fair inkling as to what was upsetting Miss Granger. And he knew it was his fault.

Having reached her door he knocked as politely as he knew how. He was surprised to see the door fly open immediately. "Remus I already told you-" Whatever Miss Granger had to say died on her lips as she froze in shock, no doubt at seeing him at her door. Severus took this time to take in her appearance. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Telltale signs that she had been crying. That and the fact that she was still in her pj's let him know that she probably had yet to leave her bedroom.

"May I come in?" He inquired softly. She moved aside and he entered.

"What are you doing here?" She stood a ways from him, arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"You're not the only one who cares." He answered quietly and she snorted.

"Oh yeah? Was that care you showed me when you threw me off of you?" He could hear the bitterness in her voice and it made his heart twinge.

"Yes, it was. Miss Granger-"

"Can you please stop calling me that? It only makes this situation worse," she huffed. Severus conceded.

"H-he-Hermione, please. You must understand that this isn't easy for me. You were getting too close and I had to end things before they got carried away," He explained.

"All you had to say was that you weren't attracted to me. But no, you decided humiliating me was the better route!" Tears were filling her eyes and her face flushed. "Please, just go!"

Severus felt his frustration rise higher and higher with each tear filled syllable. "No. I won't leave until you listen to me!" He shouted. "The problem isn't that I _don't_ want you Hermione," He said tugging her hand away from her body. He pulled her close, placing her hand on his erection. "The problem is that I _do_ want you. Very badly." He let her go and she took a step back.

"Then why did you-?"

"Because it was going too fast. In a matter of minutes, we went from teacher and pupil to...to whatever that was in the kitchen. Now do you understand?" He answered gazing at her intently.

And there it was. A faint smile that lit her face so beautifully. She took a step towards him, as if testing their boundaries. He nodded encouragingly and her smile widened. "Perhaps I was a bit too hasty," she agreed taking a hold of his hand. She traced soothing circles over his skin. "I just couldn't help it, you felt so _good_ under me." The way she stressed the word 'good' made him harden even more.

Severus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you purposely trying to arouse me?" He murmured stopping her movements. He held both of her hands and looked into her eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Maybe," she answered coyly. "In all seriousness Pro-can I call you Severus?" He nodded. "In all seriousness Severus, I meant what I said. I care about you. Granted, I didn't know how much until last night."

"I believe you," he confessed. "But-"

"But what?"

"I request that such….delights….that you offered yesterday be postponed until we know each other better. Agreed?"

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, with the recent favorites, I've received…..JOK continues….

They no longer avoided each other. But neither sought the other one out either. On the surface, there was nothing different about their association-at least to the rest of the inhabitants at Grimmauld. Severus Snape was as distant and disagreeable as ever, and Hermione Granger was still bossy and bookish. Even when they were alone. They enjoyed long chats and friendly, yet fiery debates spent nestled in the squishy arm chairs of the library and still, no sign of affection. Well, save for stolen glances, the briefest of touches, and the knowing smiles that touched their lips. In fact, much of the heat between them had lulled into the platonic relationship they had now.

It wasn't until that morning, just days from everyone's (except the twins) return to Hogwarts that a their interaction had a spark. Severus sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Every now and then Remus, who was reading his own copy would ask his opinion on some topic or other. He didn't mind the idle talk as he was in an unusually good mood. That is-until Hermione walked in. She was dressed smartly in a form fitting gray dress and nude kitten heels. Her hair was piled high on top her head, although some rebellious curls were left out framing her face. If he'd ever needed to be reminded of her beauty and transformation into a woman, this certainly did the trick. The wolf whistled and Severus frowned. "What are you all done up for?"

She blushed and his frown deepened. "Tonks is taking Ginny and I shopping today. I just thought it might be nice to wear something other than jeans."

"Well I must say you look very nice Hermione," Lupin remarked, eyeing her unashamedly. It was disconcerting really and Severus felt the newspaper crumple where his hands held onto it.

"Thank you Remus," She replied pouring herself some tea and joining them at the table.

"Must you fawn over the girl?" Severus sneered not being able to stand the exchange any longer.

"I'm not fawning Severus," Lupin retorted in a tone harsher than his norm. "It's called a compliment." Turning back to Hermione he said, "So have you decided what you're specializing in yet?" He was alluding to the new curriculum change. The Board of Directors had decided to try a new program that let the 7th years specialize in particular areas of magic. This was to encourage career pathing which would benefit both the student and more importantly, the wizarding world in the long run.

Severus's ear perked at the question, he'd been wondering the same. Hermione shifted in her seat, "I have been leaning towards Medi Wizardry. It would involve taking Potions, Charms, Herbology and-"

"Defense against the Dark Arts. Yes, I could see that," Lupin finished. He wore a saccharine smile and his hand ghosted next to Hermione's hand that rested on the table. "Especially from a talented woman like you." Wait-was he flirting with Hermione? His stomach dropped as she returned his smile. The paper in his hands threatened to tear. He had enough of this. Slapping his paper down he rose from the table. Ignoring their shocked looks he trudged up to his room.

Hermione had taken special care with her appearance today. Ginny too. Although she did it to attract the attention of a boy, Hermione had her sights set on a man. When Severus said that he wanted to take things slowly she had no idea that he'd adopt a snail's pace. They hadn't even kissed! Actually their intimate contact was practically nonexistent. What happened to the passionate man she met a little over month ago? The one who had been so hot and hard beneath her. The one who had proclaimed his desire for her. Did he not exist? Or had his desire diminished?

She noticed that the closer they got to their return to Hogwarts the more he had withdrawn. They still talked, but the underlying fire, that intangible pull...it was fading. Perhaps it was for the best. It would be too painful to start something and then have to stop because of school. But that didn't keep her from wanting him. Which is why she had been so pleased to find him in the kitchen this morning.

She strolled in as confidently as she could. Hoping to catch him watching her. Surely this wouldn't go unnoticed. But it was Remus who commented on her ensemble. She blushed, not really sure how to react to his scrutiny. If she wasn't mistaken his attentions towards her had been more than that of an adoring teacher or a close friend for that matter. Could it be that he found her attractive? I'll take that as a yes, spotting his 100 watt smile. Her eyes flicked to Severus, he seemed uncomfortable. You and me both, she thought flippantly. Not that she wasn't flattered by his attentions, but mostly she'd been caught off guard.

Severus was clearly perturbed by Remus's display but she didn't think he would storm off. Now she was stuck listening to Remus's opinions about her choice. She looked at him. He was intelligent and handsome. Agreeable, and somehow Hermione knew if she was seen with him it wouldn't be considered as taboo as her and Severus. She chewed her lip. Yes, Remus was the safer choice. But that didn't make him the right one. "Excuse me," she said, "There's something I need to do before I leave." Not waiting for a reply she walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

It didn't take long to reach his door and she knocked on it emphatically. "What do you want?" The man on the other side snapped. Seeing that it was her his eyes softened marginally.

"Please Severus, can I come in?" He moved aside stiffly, but she counted it a blessing that he even obliged.

"Did the werewolf lose his charm?"

The words were so snarky and it showcased his irritation. She shook her head. "Don't think for one minute that I encouraged him. This whole summer I have wanted you and only you." It was a bold statement, but it was also the truth. He stalked towards her, and she suddenly felt very vulnerable in her little heels and thin dress. He stood so close to her, and her body screamed for him to touch her.

"And I suppose this...ensemble, was for me?" He purred in her ear causing chills to wind their way down her spine.

"Only you," she whispered back looking him deep in the eyes. She wanted to assure him of her sincerity and desire. She felt her throat clench as he stepped even closer, his hands gravitating towards her. One cupped her face while the other caressed her side.

"And just what were you expecting to get out of this _hmm_?" He tilted her head up, stroking her cheek gently. "I thought we agreed on a more...platonic arrangement?"

She made a moue of disappointment. "Just one kiss, Severus. Please?"

There was a short-lived hesitation and then his lips had captured hers greedily and passionately. He had molded her body to his own as he wasted no time into coaxing her mouth open. Hermione melted into his arms. Feeling his hunger. Matching his tenacity with her own. After almost two months of pent up frustration she was a needy little thing. She clung to him, rubbing herself against him. Wanting to feel all of him at once. He abandoned her lips for the moment instead choosing to leave a hot trail down her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access moaning at the sensation.

She felt them moving backward and it wasn't long before he'd collapsed on the bed with her on top of him. Their mouths connected again and this time she felt his erection. She shimmied into a more opportune position and at the first roll of her hips he let out a groan. Her dress had rolled up allowing for her damp knickers to come in direct contact with his thin trousers. Liking the little jolts of pleasure it sent her, she continued to rock against him. He in return would buck his hips. They built up a rhythm and Hermione found herself moaning in a higher pitch as they progressed. "That's it Hermione," coaxed a breathy sounding Severus Snape. "Just let it go." And she did. Releasing a small cry as she quaked over him. He watched her face as scrunched from the power of her release. God, she was beautiful. He pulled her down for a long, languid, liplock. Savoring the softness of her swollen lips and the utterly satisfied feeling. Well aside from spilling into his pants like a teenager. But being with Hermione was... _incredible_.

Pulling apart she gave him a sated smile. "That was some kiss," she breathed and he chuckled lightly.

"Indeed," He said, "I should probably clean us both, unless you want to walk around all day with dripping knickers?" He waved his wand over them both.

"It wouldn't be any different than any other day this summer," She replied giving him a saucy smile. She kissed him once more before rising and smoothing her dress. He didn't say anything as she sashayed out of his room.

When she came back to Grimmauld she would find that Severus had already left for Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series. Anywho….. JOK continues...

Staring out the window watching the changing landscape as the train passed by, Hermione told herself not to be sad. Unbidden a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily, not wanting the others to see. "It's bittersweet isn't it?" She heard Harry ask and Hermione shifted her head to meet his eyes. "It's our last year at Hogwarts…" His voice trailed off and suddenly Hermione could see the shadows in his eyes. Stretching out her hand she took a hold of his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Harry. And no one said we couldn't visit. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would love that." She gave him a small smile and he nodded gratefully. Luckily Ginny chose that moment to return from the restroom and she wedged herself between Harry and Ron. The female Weasley and Harry had grown closer during the summer, and Hermione could tell that it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to her charms.

"Oi Harry! Trade you a box of Bertie Bott's for a chocolate frog," came the muffled voice of Ron. Hermione gave a soft 'ew'-she hated when he talked with his mouth full. At least this time his words were comprehensible. Harry just grinned at her before accepting the trade. Hermione smiled at him briefly and then returned to looking out the window.

 _Severus._ She tried not to think of him-really, she did. But all she could think of is what happened when she returned from her shopping trip with Tonks and Ginny. All throughout the day she'd been on cloud nine. His actions that morning had given her so much hope. But coming back to find that he had already left….well that shook her. Why hadn't he said anything before? It left her to wonder if he still cared about her at all. Wouldn't it have been best to cherish their last few moments together rather than running off to the castle?

It had been so abrupt that she didn't know where she stood with him. It was obvious that whatever they had couldn't continue during school hours but she had hoped…..Hermione sighed heavily. Maybe Severus's departure was for the best. This way she could focus on school and becoming a Mediwitch. This way she could begin to forget about him.

Severus Snape was a selfish man. And he knew it. Laying in his bed in the aftermath of having frotted unabashedly with Hermione, Severus realized two things: One, he was completely ensnared by the young woman, and two, there was no way they could be together. And so he left. Knowing that his departure would confuse and upset her. But it was the only way. He didn't have the strength to break things off in person. Not after having her cum so beautifully in his arms. Not after tasting her sweetness and all the while still wanting more. So he selfishly saved himself from such a difficult conversation.

Besides, when they got to Hogwarts everything would have to change anyway. There was no way he could be _nice_ to her, let alone try to pursue any type of relationship with her. Not while she was his student. And definitely not while the Dark Lord was still at large. It was better this way. Maybe now he could return his focus on the war ahead and preparing these dunderheads. Maybe now he could eventually forget about her. "All set for the new term Severus?" The interruption of his thoughts came from none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. They were in his office only minutes after the Sorting ceremony in the Great Hall.

"Of course I am Headmaster, though I doubt my efforts will be rewarded at all. New program or not, it is the same class of lazy, imbecilic children," He drawled in a surly voice. Albus chuckled.

"Oh you judge too harshly Severus. I know for a fact there are a few exemplary students that even you see potential in," He commented serenely.

"Name them," He spat in annoyance.

"Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger," Albus rattled off seamlessly. Severus frowned.

"A Death Eater in training, a clumsy buffoon, and an insufferable little know-it-all," He groused.

Albus frowned, "Or a skilled duelist and arithmancer, a masterful herbologist and a woman who could quite possibly even surpass you in genius."

Severus scoffed, hating that the old man had a point. Failing to admit that he said, "Miss Granger will never get very far if you all continue to baby and fawn all over her."

Albus arched a brow, "You say that as if you care-tell me, did something happen over the summer during your stay at Grimmauld?" Severus tensed inwardly. For a moment he considered the probability that the Headmaster actually knew something. But that was impossible, wise he may be, Dumbledore was not omniscient.

"You mean other than enduring the constant suffering I faced living with Lunar Problem, The Chosen Idiot, and pals?" He deadpanned. Albus chuckled heartily.

"Yes, yes, other than that. I do recall Molly telling me something about a misplaced thank you?" Dumbledore prodded and Severus's lips twisted in a sneer.

"Of course she did," he mumbled, not really wanting to satisfy Albus curiosity.

"Tell me," the older man asked, eyeing the younger man expectantly, "Who was the person you should have thanked?"

"It was Miss Granger."

Albus's snowy brows rose. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Miss Granger is a very kind young woman." He stroked his beard, and then added as if speaking to himself, "And very lovely too."

"Quit while you're ahead Albus,"He growled softly.

The Headmaster put his hands up in a mock defensive measure, "No need to get upset Severus, those words were just the musings of an old man. I meant nothing by them."

"Of course you didn't," Severus replied shaking his head. At this rate, it was going to be a long school year.

* * *

"Aren't you excited about the new curriculum?" Hermione asked while swinging her pack on her shoulder.

"I'm excited about having less classes," Ron answered before stuffing some muffins he'd stole from breakfast into his mouth.

"How could you possibly still be hungry?" Hermione frowned feeling just a little disgusted.

"Relax 'Mione, this is Ron we're talking about besides," Harry said putting his arm around his friend's neck. "He's a growing boy."

Hermione felt her lips twitch reluctantly. "Come on, let's head to Potions."

The excitement of the new curriculum had almost been enough to make her forget about Severus and what happened just days before. But here she was about to enter his domain and suddenly Hermione didn't feel well. How was she supposed to behave? Logically, she knew that she must behave as she always did. But the very essence of their relationship had changed. He was no longer just Professor Snape, the snarky Potions Master of Hogwarts. He was Severus. The kind man who listened to her ideas. The intelligent man who challenged her thinking. The brave man who spied for the Order. And the passionate man who made her overwhelmed with desire. But that was over now and his departure only underscored that fact.

Hermione bit her lip until she could taste iron. How would she, or more accurately, how _could_ she be able to stand his presence now? How could she listen to his silken voice and not recall how told her to: _"Just let it go."_ She shivered. She had never felt anything like that before and to think, it was over before it started. Still, she wondered how after knowing what he was capable of. After feeling the power of his thrust, the throbbing of his passion…..Oh gods! She wondered….she wondered how she'd be able to face him in class.

However when she walked into Potions with her two best friends in tow, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Professor Snape stood, tall, intimidating-regal almost, wearing a sneer that could frighten the devil. He looked her straight in the eye and cold seeped into her being. This was not the man she knew over the summer. He was truly back to his old self. A part of Hermione felt like something in her heart died. Fearing she'd tear up, she averted her gaze hurrying to her usual seat. She wasn't the only one who noticed his abnormally grouchy mood. Both Harry and Ron exchanged mutual looks of confusion and fear. Hermione just shook her head willing her heart to stop bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go…..JOK…

The next few weeks Hermione and her friends began to adjust to the new curriculum. While they still had some classes together, namely Potions and D.A.D.A., Hermione spent most of her time in the infirmary. There weren't many who had wanted to become healers and of the group that did-Madam Pomfrey had only trusted three students to enter into her domicile regularly: Hermione, Hannah Abbott, and Padma Patil. As the weeks progressed she became closer to the two girls than she anticipated. They were both very smart and vastly more mature than Hermione was used to. While they were both beautiful, they weren't vapid and catty like Hermione had experienced before.

Through their companionship Hermione's anguish at losing, whatever burgeoning relationship she had with Severus, became a dull ache. It was still there, but now she could enter his classroom without taking his coldness to heart. At first it was hard not to. Professor Snape did not hold back when it came to the derisive way he spoke to and about her. It wasn't any more than usual, but after hearing the same voice treat her as an equal it was hard to accept the change. And then there would be moments. Like when their fingers brushed together accidentally when she handed in her potion. He'd looked at her and there was the same glint she'd seen months ago when they met on the stairs. It made her insides melt, but it was gone quicker than she hoped. After that, he had instructed them to leave their finished products on a shelf he'd installed.

She hated herself for days after that incident. Not only did it reignite unwanted feelings. But it amplified her grief. Especially since it gave her hope. Hope that _her_ Severus was still there, buried beneath his glacier like countenance. Hermione constantly berated herself for these feelings and for a while it worked. She could look at him with almost total indifference. She was quite proud of that fact. "Are you sure you don't mind managing things by yourself tonight?" Padma asked for the umpteenth time that evening. Usually Poppy, which Madam Pomfrey had insisted the girls call her, preferred for them to work in pairs but today was Padma's birthday and their friends had thrown a party for her and Pavarti. Hermione had told her she'd watch the infirmary alone so that Padma would be able to attend.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I am. Besides it's a slow night and the infirmary is empty. I'll be fine." She smiled at the Ravenclaw beauty reassuringly. "Now go enjoy your party. Eat lots of cake and all that rot. Tell Pavarti I said Happy Birthday!"

Padma grinned, "Thanks Hermione, I will!"

And with that she exited Hogwarts hospital, leaving Hermione by herself. She didn't mind and as she said before the place was quite deserted. Hermione busied herself with taking inventory of the potions and materials they had on hand. When that was done she pulled out her Charms paper. It wasn't due for a few days but she liked to work a head and this way, she had time for revision. After she had been scribbling away for some time, Hermione had been startled by a shout. She looked up to see Remus bounding into the infirmary with a very injured looking Professor Snape. He was floating behind him and he wasn't conscious. Hermione's heart seized up. _Severus._

"Help!" Lupin yelled snapping her to attention. "I found him collapsed outside by the gates. "Where's Poppy?" He asked after watching Hermione secure a bed for the Potions Master.

"Out. I'm the only one here," she answered shortly. She was too busy casting diagnostic spells and each result made her worry even more. He'd clearly been under the Cruciatus curse at which point he must have fallen and bumped his head. She spelled away his top layer of clothing, and sure enough there were bruises. He must have been kicked repeatedly for he had shoe prints on his skin, two cracked ribs and some internal bleeding. Hermione felt her stomach twist. He didn't deserve this. "Professor Lupin, could you go get me some murtlap essence?"

Meanwhile Hermione took great care in mending the professor's broken ribs. She was grateful for his currently unconscious state. This was going to be painful. The incantation necessary was advanced and required her utmost concentration. She watched the ripples under his skin as the bones and tissue reknit themselves. The repaired ribs would make it easier for her work on his internal bleeding. This was even trickier than mending his broken bones. Hermione had to trace the surface of his bare chest with both her wand and her hand. A rune formed on his skin and as she murmured the spell it faded and so did the bleeding. Apart of her tried to remain strictly clinical, but her heart was grieving for him. "I've got the potion you asked for," Remus Lupin said interrupting her thoughts.

"T-t-tt-Thank you," she replied abhorring her stutter. She went back to work, taking care to be as precise as possible. He deserved the best care and a shadowy part of her doubted if she was capable enough to provide that.

Remus nodded. He sat silently watching her cover his bruises before perking up, "Albus!"

Hermione's head whipped around to see the Headmaster standing with concern in his usually bright eyes. "How is he Miss Granger?"

She ran another diagnostic, happy to see more positive readings than before. "I do believe he's on the mend sir. But I won't know for sure until he wakes up."

"I'm sure you did a fine job Miss Granger," He said in what Hermione was sure was meant to be a reassuring tone. She smiled faintly.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I'll feel much better once I know that he's alright." For some reason, that made Professor Dumbledore smile. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Hermione turned back to her patient. He was so pale and despite the fading of his bruises, she couldn't help but notice the other scars on his chest. Old scars. She could only imagine what had been the cause of those.

It was rare that he was called during the school year, but it being a Friday he supposed the Dark Lord figured he'd be free this evening. Or he just didn't care. Frowning, Severus boned up his shields as he joined the ring of followers. They were at Malfoy Manor again, it seemed to be the Dark Lord's top place at the present. Patiently, he waited for Lord Voldemort's arrival, then he would know the reason for this meeting. He knew the moment the Dark Lord walked in because all who present began to kneel, heads bowed in what they pretended to be reverence, but Severus knew it was fear.

"You may rise," Their leader hissed and the band of Death Eaters obeyed. The room was filled with silence save the rustle of his robes as he paced back and forth in the center of the circle. He paused. "I…..am….. _displeased_."

It was enough to put ice in his veins. Steeling himself for what could come next he waited for the evil man to explain who or what had displeased him so. "Severussss, come forward." Obediently, the Hogwarts professor stepped forward as the circle shrank back, grateful that it was not their heads on the chopping block. Head bowed,, he remained silent, until the Dark Lord showed more of his hand. "Notice anything, different Severus?"

Taking the question as permission to look up, Snape tilted his head until he met the man face to face. And he did, notice something different that is. A nose. Lord Voldemort had a nose. But other than that his skin was still the sickly greyish green color, but it was lighter almost normal in some spots. Feeling a pit form in his stomach, he knew what was coming next. This was his fault. But in all honesty he'd had told the Dark Lord not to expect any miracles. He was barely human, and any skilled Potions Master would still find it very difficult to restore Tom to his former appearance. "Milord, I have failed you. I fear my calculations on the restorative draught were not as accurate, please allow me more time to remedy this error." He affected his most supplicant and shameful tone. It was not enough.

"More time!" The Dark Lord raged and Severus swallowed a flinch. He rounded on the other Death Eaters. "Am I not a most forgiving Lord? Am I not patient?" Hurriedly, the others nodded their heads, mumbling in agreement. Cowards. "You will correct the potion Severus. Do not return unless you're sure it will work." And then he flicked his wand and Severus felt the knife stabbing pain of the Cruciatus. He fell back, hitting his head on the hard tile of the Manor. But it was over just as quick as it had begun. "I'll leave you all to help remind him of what it means to fail me again."

And that's when the beating started. He held on as long as he could. Every kick, every punch. And every new round of crucios. Finally, when the Dark Lord called an end to the meeting and his punishment. Severus gathered what little dignity he had left and made his way back to Hogwarts. He never been so relieved to see the gates. He grasped at the iron bars, before collapsing. And now he was here. He knew it was the infirmary without even opening up his eyes. He could tell by the smell. He heard voices. Albus, and a female. But it wasn't Poppy. Groggily, he willed his eyes to open bracing himself for the light. Looking up he saw familiar amber eyes looking at him with worry, a small smile formed on her plump pink lips. Hermione.

"Glad to have you back with us Severus," that was Dumbledore. On the other side of him stood the werewolf with a strange expression on his face. "But first, I think you owe Miss Granger some gratitude for her expert care." There was a moment of silence and then:

"The Headmaster is right, thank you Miss Granger, for your skilled service, I am in your debt." And there, on his arm, her delicate fingers pressed gently.

"Anytime." And then it was gone and Severus hid his reaction to her touch. "Excuse me," Hermione said turning to the other gentlemen. "I'm sure you have some things to discuss," She turned back to him, "I'll be around should you need me." All three men watched the young woman leave. And then Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, Severus, you want to tell us what happened tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe, just borrowing…..ok, More JOK….

It wasn't often that he experienced jealousy. Scratch that. Now that he was a grown man, it wasn't often that he experienced jealousy. But the events of tonight had shook him thoroughly. She had been so _kind_. And while the logical part of him knew that it was in Hermione's nature, his heart told him that it was more than that. Her methods had been professional, yet there was something lingering under the surface. He wanted to chalk it up to the fact that he was an Order member, but no. The way her hands stayed a little too long wherever she touched him. The way her brow knotted in concern. The tears that she held back. She cared for him.

Remus sighed.

How could it be possible that a prickly man like Severus Snape had captured the feelings of someone like Hermione Granger? It boggled him. Here he was trying to well, not seduce exactly but sweeten her to him when all along, her heart had belonged to another. And worse still, it was Snape. He tried not to feel the bitterness that threatened to consume him, but it was a hard thing.

Remus Lupin could hardly believe it. When he had first developed his, fondness for Miss Granger, he wrote it off. She was so very young and not likely to look in his direction. However, the longer he was around her, his fondness grew. It was foolish, but he hoped that once school was over he could begin to woo her properly. Until then he continued to be the kind, caring, and encouraging mentor. Ideally such a position would work to nurture whatever positive feelings she had for him. And for a while he thought it was working. But….

 _"_ _Anytime."_

The word seemed too intimate. Like it carried more promise than one would see at first glance. He wondered if Severus noticed. Remus certainly had, and in that moment he knew he'd lost her. At least until she grew tired of Severus. But, knowing Hermione, that wouldn't be for a long time. He suspected it was more than a schoolgirl crush, and Hermione also wasn't shallow. If she felt anything for Severus, it was bound to be deeper and more complex.

 _"_ _Anytime."_

Why did her words ring in his head so? It wasn't fair, there weren't many women who'd accept his condition. And Hermione did. Plus she was smart, beautiful. More than he deserved. But also more than Severus deserved. Not that he was sure he knew of Miss Granger's affection. His stomach twisted. Was there no one out there for him? Someone who would care for him with as much precision as Hermione. The work she'd done on Severus had been a labour of love. It was methodical to be sure, but also careful, as if he was some delicate thing. Every wave of her wand, the absolute concentration-it was more than clinical. Even when she was finished her eyes barely strayed from his body. And there was devotion in her tone. Like she would do anything for him.

 _"_ _Anytime."_

The lucky bastard.

The infirmary was quiet once more after Professors Lupin and Dumbledore left. Professor Snape would be spending the night in a private room in the infirmary. Hermione steeled herself, she was just checking on a patient. Nothing more. She had hoped he'd be asleep, but of course he wasn't. He was sitting up and he must have spelled his robes back on. He wasn't doing anything, just staring into space. "Are you," she paused, flicking a stray curl away from her face. "Are you sure you're alright? I can get you something, a pain relief potion, or perhaps some tea?" She inquired biting her lip. After all, she wasn't a certified healer and regardless of the Headmaster's praises she didn't know for sure if she'd done everything right.

"Still taking care of me, I see," He murmured as he turned towards her. Not quite smiling, but not quite frowning either. "Even after I-"

"Even after you left," Her voice was harsh filled with all the anguish she felt when she came back to Grimmauld.

"Hermione, I-"

"Why, Severus?" She asked trying to calm herself, but unable to. "We could have talked about us, worked something out…"

"Us?!" Severus exclaimed, "Hermione don't be daft, there can never be an _us_. I left because I had to. Because after that one kiss I knew that I could never be content until I had you."

Hermione closed her eyes, willing away the tears. "But, you've been so... _cold_. I...thought that…..well ...that you had changed your mind." He seemed to sag in his seat.

"Hermione. Come here." It was a simple command but Hermione found her feet moving towards him in an almost compulsory manner. Reaching his bed, he grabbed a hold of both of her hands. "I've been trying to distance myself. It's why I've been even more of an ogre than usual. I'm not a polite man, Hermione. Especially when it concerns aspects of my life that I'm most sensitive about." He paused and Hermione could tell that he was alluding to more than just his actions towards her. "Everytime I see you I am reminded that I can't have you. Not right now. Not while there's a Dark Lord. And not while I'm your teacher."

"But surely we can be friends. During the holidays….at headquarters….it'd be just like this summer," And now her tears fell, knowing her words gave little solace.

She felt his hand wipe them away gently. "Except, I don't want just half of you." He tugged her hands, drawing her onto the bed with him. If anyone caught them like this they'd have a world of explaining to do. Still, it felt so good to be wrapped in his arms again. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't you see, the more I know you as a friend, the more I want you as a lover."

"You think this isn't hard for me? I've walked around for weeks trying to keep my heart from feeling for you." She slid a hand up his chest to his neck, letting it rest there. "I want you too." They laid there, he, with his arms wrapped firmly around her and she, with her hand playing with the locks of hair by his neck. She closed her eyes, just to savor the moment. Here, in this little room they could be something that was impossible elsewhere. They could be together.

It was nice. No words, just his hands stroking her back. It was rhythmic. Soothing. She nuzzled closer to him, throwing her leg over his own. "Remember what I said about dangerous territory?" he purred and she looked up at him. His eyes were molten pools of lust and Hermione felt the familiar warmth between her thighs.

"Yes, I think I do," she whispered and then his lips came down to meet hers. It was a dear thing. This kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair and she felt his strong grip crushing her to him. She rubbed against him and she heard him growl. She sucked his lip and he nipped at hers. And their tongues fought a lusty battle. And then he was at her neck, the buttons on her uniform shirt undone although she could scarcely remember when that happened. She hissed when his tongue began its assault on her breast. " _Yessss_ ," she sighed giving herself over to the sensation.

Life was funny sometimes. Only hours ago, he was being beaten to a pulp by the commanding of the Dark Lord. And now he was in the middle of ravishing a succulent young witch. She was keening under his mouth, as his tongue swirled around her nipples. During their fray they had both lost their shirts and he was already teasing off her bottoms. A tiny voice, told him that this wasn't a good idea. That once he possessed her, it'd be even harder to stay away.

But bollocks to that. She was so sweet and sighing. In a moment of surprise she had flipped their positions and he'd been pleased with her enthusiastic explorations of his person. It was a heady experience realizing how much she desired him. Truly desired him. And it was deeper than lust. He knew that as she gave herself over to him, she was also giving away her heart. She was so precious and so perfect. "Please, Severus. Take me, make me yours," she pleaded and he shivered at her words.

"All in good time love," He murmured, slipping his fingers down to her waiting heat. She moaned and bucked against his hand and Severus could only imagine what it would feel like inside her.

"I can't wait to experience this. To feel you," He heard her and something about her voice struck him.

He paled. "Are you ...are you a virgin?"

Noticing his change she sat up. "Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

It was like having a bucket of ice water thrown at him. He ran his hand through his hair. "We can't do this. _I_ can't do this," he sighed, peering into her confused eyes. "Your virginity is something special. We should be in a real bed. I should have wined and dined you. There should be roses. I should have-" She raised a hand to his lips.

"I….I'm sorry. I assumed you knew. You're right. I do want my first time to be special, although I felt like this moment was special enough, because I was with you." His heart tugged at her words. "But, I agree that this isn't exactly romantic."

He kissed her, chastely. "Perhaps this was for the best. I already can't get enough of you. If we would have slept together, it would have been nigh impossible to resist you." She giggled and they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"So I guess I should go," Hermione breathed and he tightened his hold on her.

"Stay. It's the weekend." He hated how needy he sounded.

"Okay," she replied, pressing her naked form against his. It was the most trusting gesture he ever had placed on him. He felt her kiss his chest and he closed his eyes at the sign of affection. This was dangerous territory alright. Hermione was burrowing her way into his heart more and more.

Waking up she noticed two things. One, she was extremely well rested and two, there was something digging into her thigh. She shifted and the groan from her bedmate made her aware of exactly what the thing was. Blushing, she eased out of the bed. Bending, she grabbed her wand using it to iron the wrinkle out of her clothes. After putting them on, she smoothed her hair, but it was rather hard to get the "freshly shagged" look out. A pity since she hadn't actually been shagged last night. Placing a kiss on the sleeping man's brow, she excused herself from the room.

She had been grabbing her school bag from the office and when she emerged the Headmaster, Poppy, and her Head of House were entering into the infirmary. She told herself not to panic and hoped her face wasn't as guilty as she felt. "Ah, Miss Granger, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling in his signature way.

"Well, I got up early to get my bag, I left it after taking care of Professor Snape last night." Hermione explained quite pleased with her little fib.

Albus smiled. "I was just telling Minerva and Poppy how skillfully you handled Severus's injuries."

"Thank you Headmaster, but I'm just glad that Professor Snape is alright. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Actually, Miss Granger you should join us," Poppy invited, "a healer should always follow up on their patients."

And with that it was an awkward journey back to the room she had just left. Hermione prayed that Severus was decent.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, never have. Not much else to write up here actually...so…..yeah….hi

When they opened the door they found the Potions Master sitting in bed wearing only a shirt and his trousers. Hermione sagged in relief. "Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore greeted as they all filed into the room.

"Morning Albus, Minerva, Poppy. It seems I shall not want for visitors this morning," he drawled with that practiced disdain of his.

"Now be nice Severus," admonished Poppy, "We only came to check up on you."

"Unnecessary," Snapped Snape. "Due to Miss Granger's know-it-all tendencies, her treatment of my ailments goes beyond standard healer expectations. She's jump started my recovery exponentially."

"Such high praise," Minerva observed, voicing the shock they all felt. Especially Hermione. Severus was not one to give compliments willy-nilly. It made it all the more special because he believed she earned it.

"She deserves it," He replied waving off their awe. "Although I advise you not to get used to it. I won't fawn over you like the rest of my colleagues." Hermione blanched and the Headmaster chuckled.

"Alright Severus, we all know you're a grouch. Your reputation is secure," Dumbledore reassured. "Now it is the weekend, Severus, I want you to rest." Said man just sneered pushing himself from the bed.

Shoving his feet into his boots he grumbled, "I would if I had the luxury."

"Perhaps if you weren't burdened with so many tasks, you'd have time for some much needed rest," Professor Dumbledore prompted.

"Just what are you suggesting Albus?" Snape let out through gritting teeth. His dark eyes took on a forbidding glint and Hermione cringed at the thought of what this could mean. She cocked an eye at the Headmaster who seemed unperturbed by the younger man's glower. No doubt, used to the Potions Master's temperament.

The Headmaster raised his hands defensively, "Only that you should try to lean more on the people around you. There are people here that care about you Severus." Poppy and the professors all nodded emphatically, but Hermione wanted to disappear from the room. His words hit a little too close to home. She cared for this man so deeply. But being in the room with all of the other staff members, she was slapped in the face with how impossible their situation was. They would never work. Not here, not now. She would have to cherish last night's memory. There likely wouldn't be a repeat anytime soon.

Although she hated to think it, this was probably for the best. How did she let those feelings come rushing back? Would love for him ever cease its grip on her heart? She glanced at the man drinking in his features. He wasn't classically handsome, but he was gorgeous. His long sweeping lashes, marbled chin, strong nose and a veil of deliciously silky black hair. It was his cruel demeanor that was a constant repellent. That and his acerbic tongue. But married with that was his incredible tenderness and his velvet voice. It was a poisonous combination. Just then their eyes met.

It was only for a second, but it was enough to convey everything she'd been thinking. There was a slight twitch of his jaw, and to Hermione it seemed to indicate that there were somethings he couldn't say. At least not presently. Clearing his throat, he broke eye contact with her. "I'll keep that in mind Albus."

Hermione sighed. "Well, seeing as I'm no longer needed, I really should be going. It is a Hogsmeade weekend after all. Good day, professors." And she exited the infirmary swiftly.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Awkward. That's the best way to describe what the morning meeting at his bedside felt like. Severus woke up hating the bereft feeling he experienced by Hermione's absence. And that's when he heard the footsteps. Throwing on his clothes, he was bombarded by Poppy, Minerva, and the Headmaster himself. He almost rolled his eyes. Perhaps he had been a little too indulgent, but Hermione affected him more than he cared to admit.

Consequently, he likely added more fodder for Albus's meddling behavior. That damnable twinkling man. Insisting that he lean on people. Severus detested showing weakness. Never mind the fact that he felt guilty about his tryst with Hermione. It seemed he was doomed to want things he just couldn't have. And Dumbledore. His words hit a little too close to home. It seemed impossible, but Hermione cared about him. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, and feel it in her touch….

Leave it to Albus to see past his "Greasy Git" facade every time. Worse still, he was right about everything. He needed to rest. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord didn't agree with such sentiments. He winced as he walked back to the dungeons. His wounds, no matter how skillfully healed were still tender. He was in no shape to brew. But he could scarcely fathom sitting idly in his quarters. Perhaps he should go into Hogsmeade. It was true that without the burden of chaperoning he could actually enjoy himself. Cementing his decision, he hopped into the shower. It was here that he let down his shields. Occlumency was almost second nature to him by now. But even he needed to unwind. The feeling of the water running over his body seemed to cleanse him both physically and mentally. Wrapping a towel around his lean, muscled body he stepped to his closet. Pulling out his customary robes he shrugged them on intent on fulfilling his goal of finding a sufficient diversion.

Entering the village he was once again awed by its picturesque quality. Snow blanketed all the little houses and shops. It seemed to sparkle in the light and as Severus walked he began to feel a little maudlin. Such a beautiful sight reminded him of the fast approaching Yuletide season and his own crippling loneliness. Another holiday spent in the stony confines of Hogwarts castle. Not that he had much reason to go home. His feet seemed to lead Severus to one of the shops on their own. He glanced up at the sign overhead: Tomes and Scrolls.

It was always reasonably quiet in here. The throngs of noisy school children religiously avoided anything to do with learning. Well, save for a few true enthusiasts, but they never bothered _him_. Feeling oddly comfortable, he traveled the familiar path towards his favorite selection of genre. And that's when he heard it. Laughter. It was tinkling, and bright, but also had an earthiness that was alluring. Instinctively, he peered around the bulk of the shelves to see who it belonged to.

He shouldn't have been astonished to have seen her here. It was part of her know-it-all ish charm. Her voracious appetite for reading rivaled his own. He might have joined her, but he was hesitant to do so. She was with Lupin. They were standing close together and he was apparently whispering something in her ear. She replied and they both fell over in soft giggles. The scene felt entirely too intimate. The way her eyes shined in the candlelight, how her laugh shook her long chestnut tresses, highlighting the golden strands. And the wolf's smile was a little too warm and indulgent. All in all, it made his stomach turn. People passed by the scene scarcely batting an eye. He knew that had the roles been reversed, such things would not be the same for him. The sound of a book falling from one of the shelves.

"Severus?" He heard the wolf question. Fixing his mouth into a sneer, he stalked around the divider in full bat mode.

"I had expected to find a bit of peace and quiet, but instead I find a pair of tittering buffoons," he drawled acidly and both parties looked understandably taken aback.

Remus recovered first, "Get up on the wrong side of the bed, Severus?" The words brought back the memories of this morning which inevitably reminded him of last night. Of Hermione writhing beneath him. Feeling her desire, her need crying out to him, _begging_ to be satisfied. It was with this in mind that he responded to his query.

" _Oh no_ ," Snape purred with a pointed gaze towards Miss Granger, "That is certainly not the issue."

The young woman blushed prettily and Remus glanced between the two and something about the exchange made him wonder what happened between them. Guessing by the blush that Hermione currently sported, he probably didn't want to know. That thought amazed him, he hardly believed Severus capable of stooping to his baser needs, but Hermione was a gorgeous woman. In both mind and body. Once again he repeated an epithet that he knew he would be using often: The lucky bastard. "Feel like joining us for lunch?" He asked wrapping his arm around Hermione conspiratorially. Just as expected he saw Severus follow the movement with narrowed eyes. It wasn't something that anyone else would see. Typically he wouldn't, but he was looking for it. The expression made him smile. It seemed he'd found the Potions Master's weakness.

"Oh I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't want to endure our _tittering_ , much longer than he has to," Remus was amused to hear Hermione say. It was a bold move on her part, not many felt comfortable enough with teasing a man like Severus Snape.

"On the contrary Miss Granger," The usually dour looking man replied with a smirk, "Your conversation is likely to be a marked improvement than the superficial gossip of females on staff." Remus felt himself give way to laughter and Hermione joined shortly after. Severus's expression had not changed, but Remus detected a slight twinkle in his eye. A companionable silence followed and the three of them exited the shop, the quest for reading material forgotten in the prospects of good company. They made an odd trio, not that they cared. Instead the small party forged ahead to The Three Broomsticks. It was all pointing to be a wonderful afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling…..Thanks for being patient, I've been very busy all of the sudden, also thanks for your support!

The tavern was noisy, full of children, laughter, and the other patrons. Severus, Remus, and Hermione all piled into a quiet booth in the back. It was out of the way of the wandering eyes of the Broomsticks' occupants. It was the circular kind with Hermione in the middle and the gentlemen at either side. Severus felt out of place amidst all the gaiety. He hadn't done this in a long time. Had drinks with friends, that is. And yes, when he wasn't annoying him, Severus did consider Remus as a friend. Although at the moment he wasn't sure how he felt about him. From the moment they sat down, Lupin had been telling stories of his glory days as a Marauder. And if Severus didn't know any better, he felt like Hermione laughed a little too much. Never mind that she laughed at his little anecdotes as well. Her attention had been primarily on the wolf. Not to mention Severus was still thinking about how close they'd been at Tomes and Scrolls. And there-she was touching his shoulder! Severus thought back to that night at Grimmauld, she had touched his shoulder then too. And now Remus was holding her hand as their bodies shook with mirth.

Perhaps it wouldn't have bothered him so much if their situation was different. The truth of the matter was, no matter how much he wanted her-Hermione wasn't his to claim. Despite their rather passionate encounters they both knew that fundamentally, the concept of them as an item was off the table. He saw it in her eyes that morning, but that knowledge didn't prevent him from feeling jealous.

He could tell that Remus desired her. And the logical part of his mind deduced that Hermione could possibly find him attractive as well. He wondered if she had a type. Looking back on her track record-it was hard to tell. First there was Mr. Weasley who, she had always seemed to hold a candle for. Grudgingly, Snape admitted the boy possessed a rather strategic mind, it's what made him a formidable chess player. And he had bulked up. Just like Krum, who really had little else to recommend him. Yes, he was famous, but Hermione was obviously not attracted to that, otherwise she would have went after Potter. He growled, why were women so complicated? Apparently he must have expressed himself outwardly because they were staring at him. "Something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, her hand had curled over his fist under the table. He met her eyes, reading the genuine concern in her expression.

Remus coughed, "I'll go get us some more drinks." Severus barely spared him a glance in acknowledgement.

"Seriously, you've been acting strange for a while," Hermione continued. "Is it something I did?"

 _Yes! You're driving me mad, you infernal enchantress._ That's what he wanted to say, but instead he shook his head no. "My mind is just a bit preoccupied at the moment," he admitted. He felt her apply pressure on his hand and he loosened his fist in favor of capturing her hand in his own. She smiled at him shyly.

"You know, I thought you'd be done with me after this morning," Hermione commented softly.

"Why?" He responded just as quietly, although he had an idea about what she meant.

She sighed. "I don't know, I guess being surrounded by all the teachers just….well, we're in two different worlds. And last night seemed like a benediction." For a second she looked so morose, Severus wished he could pull her into his arms. Anything to see her smile again. But presently he had to be content with stroking her hand.

"You're right. We are from two different worlds and as much as it pains me to say: whatever... _this_ is between us, it'll have to go slow."

"The last time you said that, you didn't touch me for weeks," Hermione frowned.

"Well, I was trying to get to know you. Besides, when we finally got together it was all the more sweet because we waited." He was stroking up her arm now, but not enough that anyone would see. He was pleased to see her shiver.

"True, and I love how much of a gentleman you've been. I guess I can't help but feel insecure," Hermione confessed. "I've spent months getting to know you. I know your favorite color, I know about your childhood. But apart from last night, I can't help but to feel like a friend. I just wish…" She clenched at his hand as she leaned closer to his ear. Severus could feel the warmth of her body and suddenly the booth seemed smaller than before. "I just wish that I had some reminder that I'm yours."

His heart twinged and he sat there frozen in awe. It was like she read his mind. How was it that they were so in sync? "I know what you mean my dear," Severus whispered. "I'll think of something."

"Did I miss anything?" Lupin said as he returned with their drinks. "Firewhiskey for us men, and butterbeer for the lady." He made a show of serving their drinks and Hermione chuckled.

"You know, you make a good barmaid," Severus commented as he sipped his drink. Remus smirked and bowed before taking his seat. After that the conversation flowed freely, but Severus no longer felt jealous and that likely had something to do with the fact that Hermione was still holding his hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Returning to the castle later on that day, Hermione found herself surrounded by Ginny, Harry, and Ron. They were lounging on the squashy chairs of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a nice change, Hermione hadn't hung out with them in a while-she was always either in class, studying, or in the infirmary. Plus, she hadn't hung out with them at Hogsmeade either. Not that she regretted her decision. She got to have a double portion of Severus Snape. "So," She said grinning, "did you guys have fun today?"

Ginny huffed. " _They_ did," she threw an incriminating look at the boys and Hermione arched her brow.

"What'd I miss?"

"Thanks to you skiving off to Merlin knows where, _I_ was stuck with spending an _eternity_ in the quidditch supply store and following Malfoy around," the Weasley girl complained.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't think you guys were _still_ doing that."

Harry looked offended. "But 'Mione, he's even more suspicious this year than last. He spends a lot of time reading about the dark arts."

"And arithmancy," Ron added with a shudder. Hermione face palmed.

"Those are his specialties," she admonished through gritted teeth. "If you spent half of the time you spend watching Malfoy study, by studying for yourselves you guys would make much better grades."

"We didn't get to do anything I wanted to do!" Ginny snapped. "This was the worst Hogsmeade visit, _ever_." And with that she stormed out of the Common Room.

Hermione smacked Harry's arm. "Nice going, you dolt!" She got up to follow her friend. Ginny was such a hothead and Harry likely didn't even know just how much he screwed up. Boys. When would they learn? It wasn't like Ginny would try to drag him to Madam Puddifoot's or something. But they could at least have visited a store she liked. And Harry was likely so consumed with chasing Draco, that he didn't pay any attention to her. If things didn't change, Hermione had a feeling their little romance would be short lived.

Which was a pity since she noticed how much happier Harry seemed. However, if Ginny couldn't handle a few of his _idiosyncrasies_. Harry was obsessive. It was a trait Hermione understood and could sympathize with being an obsessive person herself. But for the people around them that also meant dealing with being ignored. Ginny was obviously not used to such treatment. However, today was probably good for them both. The youngest Weasley was obviously disenchanted by Harry's behavior and perhaps, when the young man finally pulled his head out of his arse-their relationship would be all the better for it.

Hermione could only hope. Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for soothing an angry (probably crying) redhead.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and encouragement! Sometimes I worry if I'll make some mistake and people will stop reading my stories entirely. (I've had that happen) It's not that I can't handle criticism, it's just some people are rude...anyway, classes are starting to get tougher so it might be longer between updates. Ok, time for JOK!

"I hope you have been more successful this time," Lucius whispered to Severus as they walked the dark corridor where their master waited on the other end. For all their disagreements Severus detected genuine concern in Malfoy's voice.

"Don't worry old friend, the Dark Lord will be pleased," Severus assured him. Reaching the chamber, they joined their brothers in the customary circle. Lord Voldemort sat on a dais with Nagini draped about his shoulders. He had a strangely apathetic look on his face. "Knott, report."

"We have six new recruits, milord." Knott answered as he rose from his bow. "Two of them work for the Ministry. Our influence will be even greater."

Voldemort nodded dismissively. Knott scurried back to the "safety" of the ring and Voldemort rose from his throne. " _Severus_ ," the Dark Lord purred and said man felt an eerie chill crawl down his spine. "Don't you have something for me?"

Professor Snape stepped forward, bowing briefly before stretching to his full height. He did not cower like the others, something Voldemort both appreciated and resented. "Yes, my lord. The rejuvenation potion has reached the desired potency." He presented him with a small phial, containing a syrupy liquid. It was luminescent, and a sickly blue-green. The Dark Lord examined the draught closely. Having built up a resistance to most poisons it wasn't much he was afraid of; however, Lord Voldemort hadn't lived this long without learning to be paranoid. Once his clammy hands curled around the bottle, Severus let go immediately.

The band of Death Eaters watched with curious eyes as their leader swallowed the potion. His skin seemed to ripple as it slowly took on a fleshier hue. His hair was next. Thick, dark, shortly cropped locks framed his face. A face that was no longer snake like. Lord Voldemort was no more. They were looking at Tom Riddle.

"Well done, Severus. Well done."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

If anyone had asked Ginevra Weasley what her idea of a romantic evening was, it certainly wasn't watching Harry and Ron see who could stuff the most meatballs into their mouths. Although, Lavender seemed fascinated by it. What had made her think this was a good idea anyway? It had started off, fine enough. The four of them had skipped dinner in the Great Hall, in favor of a feast that the boy's had prepared for them. She supposed she could give Harry points for effort. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she had been hoping for some alone time with Harry. Or at the very least, a moment where he seemed wholly focused on her. All of her past boyfriends had worshipped her, but no, she had been holding out for him. For Harry Potter. Her savior. Her heart's desire.

After the disaster in Hogsmeade, she was beginning to realize that dating Harry also meant being around her brother. A lot. Which normally wasn't bad, but when it came to he and Harry together. Well, Harry sort of devolved from the brave, compassionate heart throb to….just a regular guy. She still wanted to be with him of course, but their relationship was not going how she thought it would. Sighing, she played in the mashed potatoes on her plate as she agreed that, yes, Ron could fit the most meatballs in his mouth. Sure, this was not her perfect evening, but as she eyed the sloppy grin on Harry's face-she felt content.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you, Miss Granger," the young Hufflepuff boy said as he hopped off the hospital bed. He was a first year who got injured during flying lessons. Nothing too bad, just a bit scraped up.

Smiling, she pat the boy on the head. "Make sure you listen to Madam Hooch next time," she admonished and the boy scampered off. Behind her, Padma and Hannah chuckled.

"Leave it to Hermione to send every patient out with a lecture," Padma quipped with a sly grin. The bushy haired healer had the grace to blush.

"Well, part of being a medi witch is making sure you don't have to see your patients again. At least, when you can help it," Hermione defended.

"We're just teasing you, 'Mione," Hannah reassured. "Actually I admire how serious you're taking all this. Beyond academics-I mean." Patil nodded.

Their honest faces allowed her to see the compliment for what it was. "Thank you. Healing has just become very important to me. For the first time, something comes to me _naturally_. And I get to help people with my talents-not be used by them." They all paused as the truth of her statement sunk in. They all experienced being used by the people closest to you. Whether it is consciously or unconsciously done it still hurt. They worked quietly in the moments that followed. When it was well into the evening, she finished with the inventory. Hermione spoke, "All done ladies," she announced tiredly, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Abbott and Patil both chorused a 'goodbye' as Hermione walked out of the infirmary. Hopefully if the stairs were cooperative she could make it to the common room in time to catch Ginny before she went to bed. She could tell she'd been a bit down lately.

As she walked down the lonely halls, she was surprised to suddenly hear someone else's footsteps joining hers. In her ear purred a familiar voice. "Are you sure it's safe to be prowling around the castle _alone_...at this time of night?" The voice sort of lost its sultry quality towards the end of the speech and Hermione bit back a grin.

Swatting at the arm of her new companion, Hermione chuckled softly. "I wouldn't exactly count what I'm doing as prowling." They shared a laugh and then, Hermione added in a more serious tone, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you Remus-I'm actually pretty tired…"

His smile dimmed fractionally. "I understand. Well, at least allow me to escort you back to the Gryffindor tower," he held out his arm, wearing a hopeful smile on his face.

"How can I say no to that face?" Hermione joked, accepting his offer. They walked in companionable silence, she was glad she accepted his offer as she rest her head wearily on his shoulder. It really had been a long night. When they reached the portrait, she turned to Lupin. "Thank you," she whispered. He grabbed her hand a placed a kiss on her knuckles. His lips seemed to burn her skin and she shivered. "Remus I-" she started to say, as she pulled the hand he kissed to her chest protectively.

He seemed suddenly aware of what he had done because his eyes had widened in their sockets. He seemed wary of the verbal onslaught to come. "Look," he breathed, "I….I know, that you...have someone special, but…" He reached out, and Hermione felt herself allowing her body to be pulled close to his. He ducked his head and for a moment, she feared he might kiss her. And he did. It was sweet and tender. And as his lips left her forehead, she didn't dare speak. "I just want you to know that you have…. _options._ " And then he left, leaving Hermione feeling cold and confused.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy…..here's JOK!

"And you haven't gathered any insight on what he plans to do with his new form?"

There was a delayed response. "No."

"But you have theories…?"

"Don't you?"

Blues eyes scrutinized is form, over half-moon spectacles. The silence that reigned between them was common for the two wizards. The elder, sat forward in his chair, arms resting on top of his desk, hands steepled. For a moment his stopped staring at the sallow faced wizard, his eyes clouding with an unfamiliar expression. But it was gone before the other wizard could decipher its meaning. "Humor me, Severus."

Letting out an uncharacteristic sigh, said man sank bank in his chair. "The Dark Lord has always been somewhat….predictable. It's a trait that is partially responsible for why I am even still alive. He is obsessive, maniacal and egotistical. All of which, I have experienced firsthand. But tonight…"

"What happened tonight, Severus?"

"Nothing outside the norm, but I can't escape this feeling…." Severus drug his hand through his hair wearily. "The potion rejuvenates everything. Not just youth. Everything."

Dumbledore frowned. "By everything do you mean…?"

"Yes."

The Headmaster swallowed. "It appears, the situation is worse than I thought." Rising from his seat, he escorted his faithful servant and friend to the door. "It has been a trying night, and with what is to come, I shan't delay you much longer," Albus let out as he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Try to get a good rest, Severus."

Nodding once to the Headmaster, Severus exited the office trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. A good rest, indeed, he muttered to himself bitterly. Such a thing would be nigh impossible tonight. Once again, he found himself instrumental in the Dark Lord's plans. First, the potion that made the Lord Voldemort who was, and now this. The rejuvenation draught would undo what he had done so many years before.

As if he already didn't have enough on his plate.

Picking up his pace, he continued his trudge back to his quarters. Hopefully, after a drink or two, he be knackered enough to fall asleep without having any dreams. The sound of footsteps made his stop in his tracks. Frowning, he hoped it wasn't a student out of bed, he didn't think he had the energy to work up his normal vitriol. He needn't have worried, it was only Filch.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hermione didn't know what roiled her stomach more, Ron's eating habits or the small lump of metal currently in the pocket of her robes. Based on their conversation a few days ago, Hermione had racked her brains for a solution. She only fear he wouldn't like it, or worse, think it silly. But all other ideas escaped her. Hermione supposed the item was rather romantic. Perhaps sickeningly so. Oh well….

She had been so, so...so desperate that afternoon in Broomsticks. And judging by his actions, she thought that he shared in her desperation. Her need. "I know what you mean, my dear." That's what he said. And the added appellation wasn't missed by her. Severus, had called her dear. Hermione was intelligent enough to know how much that revealed about the usually aloof man's feelings. A man like Snape was not prone to show any type of affection, which made every little thing he allowed Hermione to experience precious and awe inspiring. By all rights, she should have never seen this side of him, it was something that she didn't take lightly.

This brought another reason for her upset stomach to the forefront of her mind. Remus. How would she be able to tell Severus about that? Their relationship was strange-no matter how much she cared for the man, the very nature of their acquaintance was forbidden. Thus the need for the physical reminder. That being said, Hermione had no idea how Severus would react, she only knew she couldn't lose him. She fingered the item in her pocket, chancing a glance up at the Head Table. Like magic, his eyes seemed to snap to hers. She offered a tiny smile one she knew he wouldn't-couldn't, return. "Are you going to eat that?" Ron's muffled voice, brought her attention back to the plate in front of her. He was gesturing towards her uneaten pile of scrambled eggs.

"Here you go, Ron," she answered, scraping them onto his plate-lest he attempt to do it himself. He gave her a grin of thanks and went back to shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Who were you smiling at?" Harry asked and Hermione fought away her guilt ridden expression.

"Just Remus," she lied smoothly, "He walked me back to the tower last night." Potter paused, but apparently decided that the matter needed no further investigation. Relieved, Hermione hurried to finish her own breakfast, today was going to be….interesting.

As usual the evening had found her working away in the infirmary. The few classes she did attend were for the most part uneventful, save the brief moment in D. A. D. A. where Remus stood a little too close as he demonstrated a new technique. Normally she would have thought nothing of it, but that kiss… Even if it was on her forehead, it had been entirely too intimate. It hadn't felt wrong, just...different. It wasn't like Severus at all. Neither was he. And it the end, that's what it came down to. Remus was not Severus. She didn't need options. Her heart had already chose.

Hannah and Padma were absent and only she and Madam Pomfrey occupied the place. It was quiet, most of the patients were either asleep or leaving which was perfect. Plus, Poppy would be leaving soon-something about a poker game with Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall. All in all, when Professor Snape came to replenish their current supply of potions, they'd be for all intents and purposes, alone.

"I believe these are the items you requested," The low purr of his baritone voice caused a familiar tightness in her belly. Unexpectedly calloused hands caressed her waist possessively and an unmistakable flash of desire heated her skin.

"But Poppy…" her words twisted into a hoarse whisper as his hands trailed purposeful paths on her body. She found herself sinking back into the familiar firmness of his chest.

"She's gone, and no one should disturb us for quite a while," there was something dark about his words. Hermione could sense the smirk on his face. Slowly, one long fingered hand trailed up to her neck. Scooping her thick locks out of the way, she felt his warm breath tickle the revealed flesh as he murmured in her ear. "I believe you have something for me?"

"Yes." It came out breathy and Hermione was briefly embarrassed by how easily he could rile her up. Clearing her throat she stepped away from Severus's imposing form, ignoring her body's cry of outrage at being separated from him. "Um, yes. Here." Then without ceremony she pulled the troublesome object from out of her pocket and shoved it into his waiting palm. She averted her gaze not quite up to the task of seeing him inspect the gift with that blank expression. There was an uneasy silence which stretched on for an indeterminate amount of time. "Well?" she snapped impatiently causing the mysterious wizard to let out a deep chuckle.

Black eyes collided with burned amber. Hermione was taken aback by how open they seemed. "It's beautiful," he replied. It was a bracelet. Not too gaudy nor was it very feminine and yet it still managed to look refined. And expensive. He frowned, hoping that she didn't go to too much trouble purchasing this for him. It was a simple chain, featuring a flat rectangle of metal with an inscription. It was their initials, with the 'SS' of his name wrapped sensuously around her 'HG'. The design was so intricate that you couldn't decipher it without concentrating. Severus was pleasantly surprised. He let her know as much, enjoying the relieved smile tugging on her lips. "My turn," he announced already reaching for the item.

She shifted and Severus was encouraged by her eager mien. "Now, I'm afraid that I didn't get you anything new…..but the sentiment is just the same." He took her hand, taking the time to lovingly trace each individual digit. Pressing a kiss on her knuckles he said, "We can always resize this to fit."

And that's when she saw it. It was slender and unassuming. The soft gold contorted into a halo wreath of gilded snakes that tied and Hermione knew instinctively that it was a promise ring. Feeling her throat constrict she stoppedhim from slipping itonto her finger. "Wait," she breathed and she wondered if she sounded as pained as she felt. "Remus kissed me." The feeling of his hand tightening around her wrist caused her to sputter and her explanation was clumsy and hurried. "I-it was on my forehead and I didn't want it, but he…."

"He wants you." It was the way he said it. Wholly devoid of emotion. Like he had already given up.

Hermione felt ice pierce her heart. She chanced a step toward him, placing her hands on his firm biceps. He tensed. "Only you, Severus." She uttered her words like a fervent prayer and hoped he was listening.

His lips crushed hers with a growl, the force of it bruising. Punishing. Not that it mattered. It was like a dam broke between them and everything that Severus and in some respects-Hermione was holding back came rushing out in a great torrent. He was demanding, bracing her up against the wall forcefully. Her legs hooked around his trim waist and drew him impossibly closer to her trembling body. For a moment there was nothing but tugging and want and need. Hot mouths, warring tongues, and seeking. Always seeking…..

He nipped at her neck causing her to throw her head back recklessly. The castle's stone not the cushiest of surfaces. Hermione's breast heaved tantalizingly from her school blouse and Severus sucked the skin hungrily. Gasping, she clutched at the slightly greasy locks of his hair. Everything thing felt hot and cold all at once and Hermione feared she'd die before ever finding release. In a way this was like what happened in the summer only more frenzied. He drew her in for another kiss and Hermione thought she heard a rough, "Mine," as he captured her lips once again.

"Please Severus," she moaned, grinding into him. Seeking. Always seeking…. He bucked into her like a man depraved-yanking up her skirt, anything to get more of the delicious friction. Panting. She clutched the soft fabric of his teaching robes smirking devilishly at how inappropriate this all really was. "Only you, Severus. Only you," she heard herself say as their heavy petting drew to a close. Their foreheads touched as they simply breathed each other's air in and out. Exhausted, Hermione sagged against Severus as she tried to regain her footing. Suddenly, he placed just one kiss on her forehead. Solemn and loving.

Vaguely, she could feel the sliding of cool metal onto her left ring finger.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for your continued support, I hope you all stay with me….this will continue to be a slow burn as the plot rounds itself out….as always I don't HP. More JOK, starting now!

His office was quite a bit more ornate than the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was used to. Not that he didn't like it. In fact, the space was a welcomed change. His identity as a werewolf often found him in pretty shabby conditions. He was a second class citizen and without Dumbledore's help, there was no telling where he would be. And he loved his job. He had always been gifted with this subject and he loved children. He was especially grateful to be able to spend time with James' and Lily's son. And on late nights he often wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to have a child of his own….

Remus sighed. It was best for him to get off that particular subject for a while. He had papers to grade and no time to daydream. Especially about her. Shaking his head, he dipped his quill into the inkpot and returned to the stacks of homework in front of him. He was able to get through about half of the stack when he felt a familiar presence enter his office. All wizards and witches had an aura. Those who were fairly powerful often exuded auras that were almost tangible. This man was no different. Add to the fact that Remus had been around this particular wizard on countless occasions, well he didn't even need to look up.

He waited for his visitor to reach his desk. Slow, deliberate steps only emphasized his intimidating aura. If he was a lesser wizard, he supposed he would afraid. True, his presence could be unnerving, but Remus was not one to back down easily. Although, currently said wizard had an even darker aura than normal, much more. "Afternoon, Severus," Remus greeted with poised politeness.

Snape sneered. "Desist with the pleasantries, I have neither the time nor the patience."

Remus sat down his quill, meeting his eyes he asked, "Why are you here?"

Sharp black eyes glared at him coldly. "I only came to say this: I will **not** tolerate any further advances toward Miss Granger."

"And if I refuse to stop?" Lupin asked as he rose from his seat.

"See that you don't." Severus glowered at him, whilst taking on a threatening stance.

"Shouldn't this be her decision?" the werewolf growled. He fingered his wand, poised to protect himself in case Snape tried anything.

"Trust, I am not acting outside of Miss Granger's wishes," came the steady reply. "She and I have…. _an understanding._ "

Remus frowned. "You say that and yet, you address her as 'Miss Granger'. Obviously, you two aren't that close if you can't even call _Hermione_ by her name. Do you even care about her at all?!"

A wand was pointed at his neck quicker than he thought possible. Strong pale hands gripped his robes and Remus gripped his the wand in his hand tighter, it would be almost to dodge an attack at this range, but hopefully he could still counter. Piercing black eyes gazed at him menacingly. "You have no idea of the depth of my feelings for Hermione. She. Is. Mine. And you _will_ leave her alone."

The two men exchanged heated looks in a prolonged silence. "Fine," Remus relented wrenching out of Snape's grasp. "But if Hermione seeks me out, I will not turn her away." Severus didn't reply, instead he sneered and swept out of the room with his customary dramatis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cool ring," Harry commented one evening as Hermione and her friends lounged around the Common Room.

"Looks awful Slytherin like to me," the youngest Weasley boy let out with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The snakes are gold Ron, if it was a Slytherin ring they'd be silver."

"Still 'mione….snakes?"

"It's not like you have to wear mate," Harry pointed out. He nudged his head forward to get a closer look. "Where'd you get it?" He asked looking up at her.

Hermione flushed. It had taken them a few days to even notice that she was wearing this ring, in fact, she was starting to think they never would. Unfortunately, this caused her to lapse in thinking of an acceptable lie. "I...er, it was a gift."

"From who?"

"A friend. No one you'd know." Harry frowned and Hermione tried not to squirm when she met his eyes. Sometimes Potter could be eerily perceptive and she really didn't want him to go snooping around her affairs. She could only imagine how disastrous _that_ would be.

"Oi!" Ron snapped, "are you going to play or not?" He gestured wildly to the chess board between him and Harry.

"Sorry Ron," the spectacled boy grumbled and turned his attention back to the board. Hermione breathed a quiet sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay….you know Spring break and all that rot….If you're reading any of my other incomplete stories just know that I haven't abandoned them, I've just been extremely busy.

The books in her hands were balanced precariously on top of each other and quite literally threatening to topple over. That was until she heard a stranger say, "Here, let me help you with those." All of a sudden the pile in her arms was several volumes lighter and Hermione found herself looking up into the steely eyes of a young man. He had shortly cropped, dark brown hair that looked soft to the touch. And his face was angled in such a way as to make him classically handsome.

"Oh, thanks so much!" Hermione replied with a grateful smile. "I suppose I was a bit overzealous at Scrolls today."

The young man smirked. "At least you have good taste. I halfway expected to see piles of Witch's Weekly and sordid romance novels." His smirked widened at her scandalized look.

She smiled. "Perish the thought!" They both laughed. "Okay, just let me shrink these, so you don't have to be delayed any further."

"It's no problem, the name's Tom by the way."

Blushing, having realized that she hadn't introduced herself, she let out a shaky, "H-hi Tom, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

"So I noticed a few anatomy and potions books, studying to be a healer?" Tom inquired after she had successfully shrunk the tomes and put them away.

"Yes. Although, I'm in the earlier stages."

Tom arched his brow. "Really? I didn't think Advanced Anatomy and Physiology was for beginners…"

She found herself blushing again. "You'd be right about that but I….I uh-"

"You're intelligent. There's no need to be shy or modest it is merely a fact," Tom admonished as they strolled through the streets. It was pretty deserted, most of the students were too busy mobbing the many stores Hogsmeade had to offer.

"And do you know a lot about healing, Tom?" Hermione asked turning to examine his face. She was a bit surprised to see how serious he looked.

"I know a great deal about many subjects, but I find that I am more efficient at destroying things rather than healing them." There was a moment of silence and Hermione wondered if perhaps the young man regretted revealing so much of himself. She rested a hand on his shoulder briefly, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Destruction isn't necessarily bad, Tom. Sometimes, destruction can be exactly what's needed," She replied and he simply nodded. Not that she expected much. It didn't seem in his character to open up too much. Especially to a near stranger. "Well, I need to be heading back. I have an appointment and I don't want to be late. It really was nice meeting you. Perhaps I'll see you around?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps." If it wasn't for his micro smile she probably would have thought he hadn't liked her. But seeing it only further supported her feeling that Tom was shaping up to be an interesting friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seeing the thin piece of metal flicker in the firelight as he brewed caused a rare smile to form on the Dungeon Bat's face. As the weather got colder he found himself brewing even more. Students (and some staff) were notorious for coming down with every manner of flu and it was up to Severus to brew the cure.

After he twisted the cap on his last bottle of Pepperup Potion he set it in the crate, and began to carry it up towards the infirmary. The fact that Hermione would be working in there at this time quickened his steps. The small hospital had become a sort of sanctuary for them, providing the few moments of privacy their equally busy lives afforded them. It was also one of the few spaces they could both occupy for an extended period of time without anyone questioning them.

From the time that he had given her the ring, Severus had felt a warm sense of intimacy that before was unknown. Seeing the halo of snakes as they rested on her dainty finger did more for him than he imagined. It was the promise: Only you, Severus, only you. No one had ever been so deeply devoted to him before. And she cared. Even before they had been involved romantically, she cared. Yes, Severus knew about devotion. And even about caring. He himself had been devoted to Lily and Dumbledore. He cared about the cause. But Hermione was different. She didn't have to go out of her way for him. No one else really seemed to even think about him unless they needed something. Or wanted to bemoan having to be around him.

But Hermione was like a breath of fresh air, or the light at the end of the tunnel. An anomaly. That was his Hermione. And he would be seeing her soon. The doors to the infirmary were in sight and Severus fought to keep a smile from appearing on his face. It wouldn't do to have students seeing him so out of character. Opening the doors he could hear Hermione talking to who he assumed was a patient. He would have just walked past and put away his potions but a voice stopped him in his tracks. Remus's voice.

"A little lower please," He said and curiosity peeked, Severus crept toward the private room. "Yes, right there." The door was open which explained why he could hear so clearly; however, now he needed to see what was happening as well. Luckily, during his career as a spy he had developed a spell for just a purpose. Flicking his wand in an intricate pattern a duplication of the inside of the room appeared in front of him. What he saw made his face heat up , and the grip on his wand tighten.

The arrangement itself was innocent enough, but the participants and the motives behind it were…..questionable. Namely Remus. He was sitting in a chair facing its back and Hermione was behind him rubbing from his neck to his shoulders and on down. The atmosphere was professional, but also relaxed. And Severus knew from experience how gifted she was with her hands. Unbidden he flashed back to that time in the kitchen at Grimmauld. She had been so alluring in her thin nightgown. So sweet and unassuming. The idea that Lupin could also have a similar experience made Snape's heart twist with jealousy. "Is this pressure okay?" trainee Granger's voice broke through his thoughts. The responding moan pushed him to his limit. He couldn't take it anymore. Massaging wasn't even a magical healing technique. And above all else, Severus didn't think he could handle hearing anymore pleased sounds from the werewolf. He needed to put a stop to this.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm pressing on….really excited about the chapters ahead. Hope you guys enjoy and please review!

"Am I, interrupting something?" Severus asked after he swept into the room. Remus looked up from his seat, but Hermione spoke first.

"Its fine Severus, I was just finishing up," she smiled hoping it would soothe him. However, judging by his flushed face she doubted that.

"Yes. Hermione is always so kind to rub my sore muscles after a transformation," Professor Lupin explained and Hermione cringed when she witnessed the way Severus's jaw twitched.

"I've only done it a couple of times," she reassured. She let go of Lupin's clothed shoulder, and crossed over to stand by Severus. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Remus," she said kindly.

The were-wizard stepped forward. "But Hermione-"

She shook her head, lifting up her left hand that bore the ring. "I've made my choice, Remus. Please honor that." Hermione could feel Severus stand up a little straighter and his arms wrapped around her waist possessively.

"I didn't think you guys were that serious," Lupin replied. He met the other man's eyes. "When you said you had an arrangement you made it sound much more superficial."

She could hear the sneer in Severus's voice, "Superficial or not, anything of mine should certainly not be touched by the likes of you."

Remus stepped back affronted. He seemed angry, as if ready to come to blows with Severus. He had his wand out, but it was pointed away. Turning to Hermione with concerned eyes, he said: "Is this really what you want? A man who speaks of you like a possession, something to be _owned_?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Wouldn't you? Hearing him claim me makes me feel wanted. Like I have a place in his heart that is all my own. _A home_. So yes, I want to belong to Severus. It's the most secure I've ever felt."

The D.A.D.A. Professor had a face that spoke of reluctant acceptance. He didn't say a word, instead he nodded his head solemnly and walked out the room. The door shut behind him with a soft thud. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and melted further into Severus's chest. They stayed that way for a while, pressed against each other.

"Did you mean it?" Severus asked.

"Mean what?"

"Those words you said to Remus." Hermione moved so that she could look up into his eyes.

"Of course I meant them," she replied sliding her hand up to cup his cheek. "I don't know if you realize this, but I love you. So much." She felt like she might cry, but she didn't stop-she needed to let him know exactly how she felt. "You are an incredible and a challenging man. I am honored to wear your ring and I know exactly what it represents."

Severus brought the hand that caressed his face to his lips and pressed kisses to her palm tenderly. "I will admit to being afraid to love you, but my heart had a mind of its own. And...I just need to say that I am in love with you, Hermione Granger." He pulled her closer and his lips touched hers lightly. Lingering. Savoring the intimate act of sharing the same breath. Of being trapped in the moment before lips flex over each other. Before tongues collide, caress, and pursue. The moment when two bodies share the same urge. The need to be even closer. This kiss was decadent. Sweet and rich. As they finally parted, Severus purred, "You are my pride. And having you express your knowledge of what that ring means and the commitment it involves is pleasing. Know that I plan to follow through with the ring's promise and I could ask for no greater partner."

"Neither could I." He heard her reply in a soft voice. She pulled him down for another kiss and Severus realized that he couldn't bear to part with her. Especially now. "I wish I could stay in your arms all night," she whispered and he nodded.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next weekend found Hermione roaming around Hogsmeade again. With Christmas right around the corner, she was searching for gifts for her friends, and Severus. Which is why she was currently in the men's section of Gladrags. And it was also why she spotted a familiar crop of dark brown hair. "Tom?" She queried and the man turned around.

"Ah, well if it isn't the lovely, Hermione," the young man smirked as he leaned against a rack.

"Lovely?" She inquired with a lift of her brow.

"Remember I only deal in facts."

"And I will have to add flattery to that list," she quipped smiling as she shook her head. "So, are you always in Hogsmeade on the weekends?"

Tom shook his head, "No, not normally. This happens to be a special occasion."

"And that is?"

"I have a date. Or, I will, once she agrees to go out with me," he answered with affected nonchalance.

Hermione crossed her arms, intrigued. "You seem pretty confident. And this woman, do you know her well?"

"No. I only met her once before. She was carrying an inordinate amount of books."

Hermione dropped her arms in shock. "T-T-Tom, I...I don't know what to say…"

His expression grew solemn. "I understand. It was very forward of me," he started to turn away. Panicking, she grabbed his wrist, causing him to stay put.

"No," she murmured. "That's not it. It's just that I'm already involved with someone…"

He turned around, head down and his hand twisted to hold hers. His hands felt cold, and yet, the thumb that stroked her knuckles seemed to sear her flesh. "Is it serious?"

She gulped, not quite sure how to deal with the odd flipping of her stomach. "Very much so." The conversation reached a stalemate and she felt nervous as Tom regarded her with his cool gray eyes. He pulled her closer, a strong arm wrapped about her waist. For the first time in their brief acquaintance, Hermione felt threatened.

"If it's so serious, then surely one date with me couldn't hurt anything," his words seemed to slither off his tongue, he was so close that his breath tickled her neck and caused her to shiver. She was just about to respond when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Oi Hermione!" Tom looked a little bit peeved that their moment was gone, but Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Padma."

"Who's your friend?" The brown skinned woman asked, as she eyed the man next to her with a slight smile.

"Oh, um, this is Tom," she said, before turning to him, "Tom, this is Padma-she's studying to be a healer too." Said man shook her hand politely, although she noticed his face lost most of the warmth it had when he addressed her.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, but I can see that you're a bit…. _occupied_ ," Hermione saw Patil's eyes trail to Tom's hand that still held her waist. She likely wouldn't be able to dodge the questions bound to ensue after such a display. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Tom. And Hermione-see you in the infirmary."

Great. And here she had plans to meet Severus tonight.

Oh gods, Severus! She'd have to tell him about Tom, which was something she was dreading, especially after Remus….

"I'm waiting…" She heard him say and was instantly reminded of his proximity. Both arms were around her waist now, thumbs stroking her sides seductively.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, surprised to feel muscle given is lean frame. "I just have one question, Tom." He arched his brow in a way Hermione would have viewed as extremely sexy had she not been so caught up in her feelings of betrayal. "What makes you want to go out with me so badly?"

"The answer is simple: you seem worthy of my gift."

"I don't understand."

"But you will, in due time," He replied and Hermione got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "You'll soon find that I'm not like other men, Hermione."

"I'm beginning to see that," she murmured, "but please, understand I can't…" her voice cracked as he bent to place a kisses at her throat. She closed her eyes, his lips felt…. "Tom, _stop_." She ripped herself from his grasp. "I, I...I told you. I can't." And with that she took off, ignoring the fact that her body was still tingling.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, good and bad. I don't write to be coddled, I write to improve. I also want to thank the people who have been following the story-it gives me so much motivation. Anyway, enough with my mushiness, on to JOK!

"Don't play coy Hermione, tell me more about that guy you were all hugged up with in Gladrags," Padma pressed as the two of them commenced with their studies. It was their usual practice to do their homework together when the infirmary wasn't very busy. The infirmary could at times, be just as quiet as the library and a great deal more private than their common rooms.

"There's not much to tell. I barely know him," Hermione let out with a huff. Putting down her quill she met her friend's gaze. "Seriously Padma, I'd tell if there was something more going on."

Miss Patil frowned. "But...but, but he was holding you," and based on her tone, Hermione knew she was starting to get worried. "It was rather possessive. Especially if you really don't know him…."

"I know Padma. There's no doubt that he can be….. _intense,_ " Hermione supplied. She would have continued but the sound of footsteps interrupted her. They were steady and sure. The kind Hermione recognized instantly. Severus. He didn't speak. Nor did he even stop to glance in her direction. He just walked past, with his armload of potions, deposited them and then walked out. The doors of the infirmary had never slammed so loud.

They continued studying for about twenty minutes more, but Hermione's heart was no longer in it. She kept thinking about Severus and Tom. And the sound of those doors slamming over and over. She clenched her hand, her thumb rubbing against the golden swirl of snakes. But it wasn't until she felt the first drop of her salty tears land on her hand and slide down her skin, that she started to pack up her things. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave early today," she began, hurrying as fast as she could, lest she turn into a puddle in front of Padma.

The other girl nodded. "Okay, Hannah will be here in a few minutes anyway, so we should be fine."

She scurried out of the small hospital and went straight to her rooms to put her books away. And now for the hard part. She actually had no idea how she was going to start the conversation, she just knew she had to start it somehow. The late hour meant that most of Hogwarts students had holed up in their common rooms. Most likely to regale each other with stories of their exploits, who was with who, plans for winter break and everything else young people talked about. Still, when she approached Severus's quarters under a disillusionment charm, she couldn't help but to look over her shoulder every few minutes or so.

Seeing as it was not quite bedtime, his office was still open, and Hermione slid in. Closing the door behind her, she bit her lip wondering if she was being stupid. Surely Severus would be even angrier at her for taking such a huge risk and coming down there. But those doors...Something about that sound seemed so finite. Well, as the saying goes….in for a penny, in for a pound….

She enchanted a note to fly through the crack and head straight to Severus. Any minute now, he could come bursting through the door that connected his rooms to his office, and then the confrontation would ensue. She closed her eyes, silently praying that he would listen to what she had to say. But she couldn't help thinking that it was too soon. They had just overcame dealing with Remus and now Tom...a guy she hadn't even known for a week, was causing problems for them. As if they needed anymore obstacles.

"Hermione." She hadn't even seen him come in, she was so occupied with her own thoughts. And his face was remarkably blank, only the glittering of his eyes gave away that something was lying under the surface. "I won't...speak of the great impropriety of you being here at this hour. We've surpassed such high-handed behavior. Given your presence I can only surmise that you know I overheard your conversation with Miss Patil."

"Yes. Severus-"

"Please explain to me, _exactly_ what happened with this fellow in Hogsmeade. I want every detail, even those that seem insignificant," Snape demanded voice straining through his teeth.

"Well, I went to Gladrags and I recognized him across the way. We talked, but then he asked me out. It was so sudden. Even when I told him I was taken, he kept pressing. He said I was worthy of a gift he could give me, and then he….he…," She trailed off not really wanting to invoke his ire.

"What did he do, Hermione?"

"He kissed me. It was on the neck, and I pushed him off. Please don't be mad. It meant nothing. I've only known Tom for two days!" She pleaded crossing over to where he stood.

His head was down, so she couldn't see into his eyes. She couldn't read his face and that scared her. "He said he could give you a gift?"

That brought her short, "Uh, yeah. He did."

"This Tom…..What does he look like?"

Hermione arched her brow, did he want to know if she thought he was handsome? "He's moderately tall, short cropped dark brown hair, a slender nose and-"

"Cool gray eyes?"

"Yes, but how did you-?" The feeling of him grasping her shoulders caught her off guard. She stared up at him with doe like eyes. "What is it Severus?"

"I will admit, that I was a bit jealous that you had garnered yet another male's attention, but now I am in great fear. Your Tom, isn't just some guy….it's Tom Riddle. As in the Dark Lord."

"H-h-how do you know?" This couldn't be happening. Wasn't Voldemort supposed to be snake-like? Shouldn't his aura of evil be literally pouring off of him in waves? Sure Tom was a bit on the aggressive side, but that was it….right?

She heard Severus deeply exhale, his large pale hands cradled her face, "A few weeks ago, I made a potion that rejuvenated the Dark Lord completely. You see, he's wanted to return to a more human appearance, but there's more."

"More?"

"It has to do with the gift he wants to give you. With his new body the Dark Lord can do something, he wasn't able to before. And you-if he truly feels you're worthy..." His face looked stricken. And Hermione knew whatever was coming next would likely spell her doom. "He wants you to have his heir Hermione."

She grabbed his hand, just needing anchor. "His…. _heir_?" Her breath quickened, and her tears made her vision blur. "S-S-Sev-Severus, you gotta, you have to help me. I-" She shook her head as if the action would somehow make this problem go away. He pulled her into his arms, and she clenched the front of his robes in her fist.

"I promise," Severus growled, "I won't let him get what he wants. You're mine. I love you and I'm not sharing with anyone else." He pressed kisses to her brow as he rubbed her back willing away her fear.

" _What will we do?_ "

Severus pulled away so he could look into her eyes, "First things first: we need to speak with Dumbledore."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry if it takes me a while between updates. I'm writing three stories simultaneously and it gets a little crazy.

The white bearded wizard considered the two young people soberly. The young woman seemed clearly spooked about something and the man was less than his usually stoic self. "Please take a seat," Dumbledore offered calmly. "Might I interest you in a lemon drop before you tell me what makes you visit me at this hour?" The young professor agreed to sit down, but declined the offer of sweets; however, Albus was happy to see Hermione accept one. Once they both settled in their seats, Albus addressed them again. "Now then, what has happened to make you two look so...distressed?"

If Snape showed any aversion to being described as distressed he chose not to show it. "Albus, I've just discovered that Miss Granger here has made contact with the Dark Lord."

The Headmaster's brows scrunched together. "This is serious indeed," he murmured. Turning to the young woman he said, "Please, tell me the nature of your meeting."

Hermione gulped before letting out a breath shakily. "Well, I met Tom only once before, and we got on well enough. Anyway, today I spotted him in Gladrags and went to say 'hi.' He got really uh, fresh with me, insisting that I go on a date with him. He said he had a gift for me. But I told him I had a boyfriend and left."

Albus eyes shot up. "A gift?" He turned to Professor Snape with a worried expression. "Is it as we feared?" Severus just nodded. Albus sighed. "So, I presume that he has kissed you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, looking back and forth between the Headmaster and Severus with a puzzled expression. "But it was very lightly and on the neck. I'm not too broken up about it."

Severus growled. "No, you don't understand. As the Dark Lord's personal potioneer, he has had access to some of my more….shall we say, potent concoctions. A kiss, even one on the neck activates it." He breathed out in frustration, running a hand through his hair, "I knew as soon as he said he had a gift for you, that he'd done it."

Hermione shook her head. "Done what? I don't get it."

Albus gave her a grave look. "Miss Granger, Severus has made a topical fertility potion, it's ten times more likely to succeed than what the wizarding world currently has on the market. In the past, it was used to help pureblood families up their chances of conception. At the time, the Dark Lord was sterile…"

"But...now he isn't," Hermione interjected, suddenly feeling sick. "A-A-and he….he kissed me...so, that means…"

"It means you're a walking incubator," Severus said darkly. He turned to Albus, "It's clear the Dark Lord means to impregnate her. And besides that, Miss Granger will have to walk around with that potion in her system for _several days_."

Hermione shifted in her seat, "But if," she paused quite embarrassed about what she was about to say, "if I'm not sexually active than we have nothing to worry about right? At least, not until the next Hogsmeade weekend. Well, unless I somehow run into him during winter break."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid, I have more bad news. The potion will become toxic to your body the longer it stays in your system. It's because of all the rare ingredients used to increase potency."

Hermione blanched. Did that mean….? She clutched at the arms of the chair as if they were her last holds on reality. There was no way the Headmaster was saying what she thought he was saying. She shook her head, meeting his eyes with a pleading expression, was she going to die, or worse..."Sir, surely you aren't saying that I…..that I…."

"That you have to have a baby, Miss Granger," Albus answered. "Now, I suppose we can wait, and see if Severus can come up with something to counter the effect of the toxins. You'll be in pain the longer the potion stays in your body, but that is the price to pay if you don't go with our other option…" He sighed, taking off his moon rimmed glasses, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but I'm sure if anyone could handle it, it would be you."

"This is ridiculous Albus," Severus let out with a strained voice. "Her-Miss Granger is...young. Too young. And who would father the child? You? Surely, you don't mean to place this burden on yet another student's shoulders?"

Albus gave him a hard look. "It's not like I'm happy about this situation. I'm counting on you to create an antidote as quickly as possible….you and I both know the repercussions should she continue in pain for too long." It wasn't often that the head of the school had such hard blue eyes and it gave Hermione chills. She didn't know how to feel: scared, annoyed, angry? Perhaps a healthy mix of all three. She was scared for her life, annoyed by how much she didn't know and angry with herself for not seeing through Tom sooner.

"What happens if I'm in pain for too long? Can I die from it?"

Severus shook his head and she could tell by the shadow in his eyes that he didn't want to answer her question. "No, the toxin would eventually stabilize before death actually took place, but without an antidote-you'd be left barren."

"My dear," Dumbledore entreated, rising from his spot behind the desk to stand in front of his young pupil. "This is a very serious decision to make, either option could impact your life forever. Because of this, I want you to take a day off from school work and whatever you decide we'll have your back one hundred percent. With two days, till we leave for the holidays, it's important that we know your decision before then. Professor Snape is likely to be called then and he'll need to know how to move forward." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry this had to be placed on you, I really am." She knew he meant well, but it nothing to stop the tears from escaping her. She didn't even bother trying to reel them in, it was all too much and so she sobbed in the Headmaster's office, not even aware that the old wizard had left to give her a moment. "Severus, once Miss Granger has gathered herself, could you please escort her back to Gryffindor tower?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm super excited and encouraged by all the reviews, please keep it up. With finals this week, I need the pick me up lol. Okay, here's more JOK….

She awoke feeling that familiar tingle. The same one she felt when she left Tom in Gladrags. At the time she thought it was just her body's reaction to being kissed by someone who was not Severus. But since she was feeling it again this morning she could only attribute it to the potion Severus made. The fertility potion. A frown formed on her face a she sat up in her bed. Following Dumbledore's advice, she took this day off as an excuse to sleep in. But now she was wide awake, and a little bit afraid. The tingling was bothering her. It didn't hurt, and if she concentrated on anything else she forgot about it. However, the fact that it would start hurting is what scared her.

But what was the alternative? Have Severus's baby? Not likely. At least, not anymore since he hadn't said a word to her since yesterday. When Dumbledore left she expected that they'd talk about what was discussed, but instead he simply offered his arm and lead her to her room. And if she was being honest, she didn't quite know what to make of that. Normally, times like these Hermione would bury herself in her work, but she was supposed to be resting. But his silence worried her more than she expected. While Hermione had always assumed children would be a long ways away, but the idea that Severus might not want to have one at all made her feel….cold.

"Hermione," she heard her name being called from the other side of the door.

"Padma?" Hermione answered grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her. She opened her door and let her in.

"Hey girl, why aren't you dressed? Don't we have infirmary duty this morning?" The Ravenclaw girl queried.

"Professor Dumbledore said I could have a day off. I'm not feeling too good," Hermione explained.

Padma frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think you'll feel better soon? We had plans to go ice skating during winter break and that's in two days."

Hermione sighed. "I hope so. I was looking forward to hanging out with everyone."

Padma patted her hand gently, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Well, I really have to go, you know Poppy doesn't like it when we're late."

Hermione chuckled lightly, "How true. See you later Padma."

The rest of the afternoon Hermione volleyed between reading and napping. The tingling sensation had brought on a sort of restlessness in her limbs. And there was a slight ache between her legs. If she didn't know better she would have thought that she was aroused. But that couldn't it-right? She was pacing now. She was debating whether or not she should bother Severus with her symptoms. She wasn't in pain, but she was beginning to feel….odd.

Hopping in the shower, she washed herself quickly, ignoring the way the hot water relaxed the tightness in her muscles. Or the way her body seemed to sing with every touch. This is what Severus and the Headmaster must have meant by being…..sensitive. God, she didn't think she could endure this too much longer. Stepping out the shower she threw on a dress that was much like the one she wore during the summer. She slipped on some flats and prepared to head down to the dungeons.

It being Sunday, most of the students were outdoors or milling around the more popular areas of the castle. This meant she finished her trek undetected. Knocking on the Potions Master's office door, she tried to remain patient as she waited for him to answer the door. "How can I help you, Miss Granger?" the surly man sneered once he swung the door open.

Hermione felt the corners of her mouth drag down. "Can I come in? My question pertains to a rather sensitive matter."

Understanding lightened his features and he moved so she could enter in. "I assume that you're experiencing some discomfort," he let out slowly.

She nodded, leaning against his desk and crossing her arms. "I suppose that's one way to phrase it."

"I apologize, Hermione but I really am working as fast as I can on an antidote. It's hard to find something without any nasty side effects." He looked at her with sad eyes and his rigid posture worried her. If she had to hazard a guess, she'd bet he felt guilty about her predicament. The silly man. He was always too prone to carry the world's sins on his shoulders.

Crossing over to where he stood, she went to place a comforting hand on his cheek, but he shrugged off her touch. "What is it, Severus?"

"I don't think you and I should have too much contact….at least, not until an antidote can be found."

"And why is that?"

"You're vulnerable right now. And so am I…." Severus murmured taking a step back, putting some space between them.

"Wait, I understand how I'm vulnerable, but you….what's going on?" She asked reaching for his hand, already forgetting about her sensitivity. "Please, tell me."

Severus sighed heavily, removing his hand from hers slowly. "I know we didn't talk about this, but I'm a bit biased towards this whole situation."

"Biased how?"

"I don't want to make the antidote."

Hermione looked up at him sharply. Had he really just said, what she thought he said? "Y-you...you don't?"

"No. And I know that it's selfish and irrational, but it's how I feel." He turned from her and Hermione noticed the way his shoulders tensed. She placed her hands on each side, and laid her head on his back.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked quietly. She could hear his intake of breath and she slid her hands down to wrap her arms around his midsection.

He covered her hands with his own before answering, "I didn't want my wishes to cloud your own. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, and the timing is not exactly the most opportune…" He turned in her arms, facing her once again. "But I still want...I still stand by what I said. I don't want to make the antidote."

Hermione just gave him a tiny smile. "I suppose this leaves us with a whole new problem."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chapters may come by slower than normal for a while...my schedule is a bit out of whack….please review….

And so they stood, not making a sound with their arms still wrapped around each other. If Severus was being honest he felt a little uncomfortable. He had just poured his heart out and told one of his greatest secrets. And Hermione had yet to say exactly how she felt now that she knew. "Hermione," he let out slowly, breaking the silence. "Say something. Anything. Please."

"I don't know what to say. Before this moment I didn't think you wanted….I mean, you didn't say anything when we left Dumbledore's office. I felt so….so….disappointed," Hermione slowly admitted.

Disappointed, Severus mused looking down on the woman in his arms. Did she mean….? "Are you sure you're quite ready for this? For motherhood?" He cupped her face gently, allowing his thumb to caress her bottom lip. He looked at her like she was something to awe. As if from her lips fell great treasures. "This isn't something that can be undone. I don't want you agreeing just because it'll make me happy."

Hermione pressed into his touch, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were like fire light and she graced him with that dazzling smile. "If it means that I get to have your child, then yes, I'm quite sure. Besides, I already told you: I was disappointed. I want this just as much as you do."

He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew it would be too much. Even the small stimulation of his thumb was causing her body to hum in his grasp. Did she have any idea how much like a siren she was in that moment? But he needed to do something to show her he knew how special her words were. Show how much he valued them and her. He took her left hand, bringing it to his lips as he pressed a kiss on the skin above where the ring rested. He felt her responding shiver. "Well then, I guess that settles it. I imagine Dumbledore will have a thing or two to say about this."

That seemed to change her mood and she looked up at him with fearful, wide eyes. "That's right! He still doesn't know that you….that we…." Her hand dropped from his and she took an unconscious step back. Her head hit the cool stone walls of the dungeons and she took in a ragged breath. "We have to tell him. It wouldn't be right to keep this…..us...from him. Besides, he'll know that I haven't taken the antidote-" When had he gotten so close? Close enough to caress her sides, his fingers like flames over the thin fabric of her dress. "What are you doing? We need to see-" A finger to her lips caused her to sputter and grow quiet.

The warmth of his breath on her neck, melted her resolve. "Just one kiss, Hermione." Seeing her nervousness was endearing. To Severus it only showed how much she valued their relationship. The flash of determination in her eyes was alluring. He could practically see the speech forming in her mind right now. She would rally for them both and heaven help Albus if he said something she didn't like. If he was turned on before, this just spurred him to action.

Severus echoed her words from the summer. Only he was immeasurably more seductive than she had been. "I promise we'll see Albus directly afterwards," he promised when she opened her mouth to protest. He knew she was sensitive. A kiss was liable to overwhelm her, but she coveted it just the same.

"A-Alright. Just one kiss," Hermione's voice cracked with desire and apprehension. It was rare that she and Severus had moments like these. His dark irises threatened to drown her in their lusty pools and she clutched onto his shoulder needing an anchor. His lips hovered over her own and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation. But his lips never reached hers. But his hands….they toyed with the hem of her dress. Drawing the flimsy material up her thighs. "Severus," she gasped puzzled to find him kneeling before her. "I thought you wanted a kiss?"

His responding grin was devilish. "And I intend on kissing you."

"But-but…"

An elegant brow rose like an expression of sex itself and Hermione bit back a moan. "I never specified where I intended for the kiss to be." Surely he didn't plan to…..

Yes. Yes, he did. Long, pale fingers pulled down her lace knickers revealing her sex to the cold dungeon air. She felt so exposed, but it was eclipsed by her anticipation. He parted her legs, hooking one over his shoulder, and the first lick caused her to hiss and hold him ever closer. The next minutes were a blur of the Potions Master's tongue diving in her moist folds. He sucked and bit and teased. Exploring what made her moan. Finding that if he twirled a certain way she'd shriek his name. Or if he gave her a long languid lick she'd clench her quivering thighs around his head and buck into his mouth.

This was sin. To have her professor's face between her legs. To pull at his hair and cry to God, to whisper his name like a fervent prayer. But she didn't, no couldn't care. Not when he was feasting on her like a man starved. Not when the bubbling inside her was threatening to spill over. This man who worshipped her with his mouth was like something forbidden. Spoken about in hushed tones. Taboo. And she was weeping now. Whether in repentance or something entirely different she could not tell. There was nothing but bonelessness and carnal satisfaction.

When he finally came up for air and to place a lazy kiss on her mouth. His tongue found hers with a proud, self-assured, manner that Hermione couldn't help but think he earned. His erection pressed into her belly reminding her that the balance of satisfaction was lopsided. Kissing the incredible man who still tasted like her release, she grinned. Severus smirked unashamed at naughty things he'd just done and no doubt pleased at her completely wanton reaction. "I just have one thing to say after that…."

"And that is?" Severus purred, a gleam reaching his eyes when her leg wound around his waist.

"Sod, Dumbledore!" And she attacked him with renewed vigour.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I suppose it's show time! Here's more JOK!

"What's this?" the wizard in half moon spectacles asked while looking up from the piece of parchment he was currently writing on. He hadn't been expecting to see the two young people in his office today. He examined them closely. Neither displayed the least amount of distress that they had only yesterday.

His Potions Master spoke first, "Hermione no longer wishes to wait for an antidote, nor does she require one."

Albus sat down his quill. He had arched his brow at Severus's use of her first name, but he would set that aside, for now. "I assume this means that you're with child?"

Miss Granger nodded. "Correct

Well, if the potions potency is to be believed."

"Allow me to tender my congratulations, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "While this may seem like an inopportune time, I hope you and your mate understand what a blessing this is. Where is the young lad anyway? Surely he deserves to be a part of this discussion?"

Severus cleared his throat, "I am here." The room went quiet after his confession. The Headmaster kept his face deliberately blank as he stared between Severus and Hermione. Sitting back in his chair, he steepled his fingers together. Pale blue eyes scrutinized them carefully.

"How long has this been going on and is anyone else, aware of it?" Albus asked pointedly. His face was still blank, giving no clues to his real thoughts.

Hermione chewed her lip. "We've been together since the summer, but things only became more romantic between us recently. As for your other question, so far only Remus knows."

"I see." He stroked his beard as he digested this information. "This….attachment of yours is serious I hope? This isn't like you at all Severus."

His remarks seemed to hit a nerve. "Of course it's serious Albus!" Snape snapped. "Give me a little credit. Do you really think I would have entered into something so precarious on a whim? If I wanted to simply fuck a student-wouldn't I choose someone other than Hermione?" He huffed and Hermione reached over to hold his hand. The action seemed to calm him some, but his glare remained. "Want to know something that's even more out of character?" He sneered. "When this is over I plan to marry this woman. Is that serious enough for you?"

Dumbledore held up his hands defensively. Although his own gaze was a great deal sharper than before. "No need to get snarky Severus, I'm just doing my job. She might be of age in the eyes of the Ministry, but you're a faculty member and she's still a student at Hogwarts. And until she's no longer under my jurisdiction I need to know these things. Added to that, is your position as spy for the Order. A situation like this could be damaging to our cause, a cause you have pledged your allegiance, but your life to. In all honesty, I'm both disappointed and put out that you didn't tell me about this beforehand."

Hermione squeezed Severus's hand in order to prevent him from launching into another rant. "With all due respect sir, Severus and I are both adults and can do as we please. We kept our relationship under wraps not just out of respect for this institution, but for each other. We recognize that our, attachment-as you call it, is of a temerarious nature and that should it go awry, the repercussions could be substantial. But that's why we went so slow in the beginning. A fact which I would like to point out was insisted by Severus. And as you can see our patience paid off." She gave Severus a small smile, and turned back to Dumbledore. "So implore you, don't be disappointed in him. He has been exemplary not only in his dedication to me, but to you as well."

The twinkle returned to the Headmaster's eyes. "You know, I always hoped you two would find each other. Admittedly, I envisioned it happening after Hogwarts, but if fate decided to speed up the process, who am I to deny it?" He stood up, stepping away from his desk and crossed over to where the couple stood. "I meant what I said earlier. This child will be a blessing to you both and no doubt the wizarding world as well. I hope that when the time comes, you will allow me the honor of officiating the union between you two." The couple nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Wonderful!" He pulled the unsuspecting pair into a group hug. Chuckling, he released a sour looking Potions Master and a grinning Hermione and moved to retake his seat. "I'm glad to see that we could get past that first unpleasant bit of business."

"First?"

Albus made a noise of confirmation. "We still need to decide what to do about Tom." Hermione's cheeks reddened. How could she have forgotten about that? Deciding to have a child was only half the battle.

Severus was all business. "The Dark Lord has likely decided to go through with his plan during the holiday. I haven't been summoned, but I imagine I will be once school is out. Have you thought about what we'll do if he gets a hold of Hermione?"

They looked to him earnestly, hope lighting their faces, but the Headmaster's countenance was grim. "Well actually...Severus, if you recall a certain potion…."

Said man suddenly went pale, his onyx eyes hardened and he stepped protectively in front of Hermione. "Not her, Albus."

Snowy brows lifted in challenge. "Who else is suitable?"

"You promised," Severus snarled, and Hermione thought she spied him gripping his wand. Dumbledore must have seen it too because he stood.

Hermione felt her stomach twist. "What's going on? What promise-Severus?" her confused gaze volleyed between the men warily. She feared the flying of hexes. There was no way she could stop two powerful wizards in a duel. "Please, whatever it is I'm sure we can talk about it rationally."

There was a stony silence in which neither gentleman's glare wavered. Then Albus adjusted his frames. "At least let me explain, Severus."

Through gritted teeth, the forbidding wizard assented to his mentor's request.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Satisfied?

"At least let me explain, Severus."

The Headmaster's words seemed to loom over the room's occupants. Severus, was still poised protectively, in front of Hermione. His entire body was taught as if he would spring into action any moment. In that instant, she was reminded of exactly how dangerous Severus could be. And to square up to someone as powerful as Albus, that took real courage. Were they in a different setting, she probably would have been turned on as it was, she was a little bit fearful. She placed her hands on Severus's shoulders, "Perhaps we should sit down," Hermione urged, her voice gentle but firm. "I mean all of us."

Albus's mouth quirked upwards at the young woman but said nothing. Slowly, both wizards lowered into their seats. Neither one going a centimeter more than the other. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Men. Albus fixed his glasses. "As I was saying, there is a certain potion that is perfect for this situation. It was always meant as a plan B; however, given recent events this seems much more applicable." Hermione nodded, urging for him to continue. Albus obliged. "You see, Severus is a true prodigy. Capable of making and perfecting even the most difficult of potions. It is something that I both fear and admire. However, there are only two potions of his own creation that have given me cause for concern. The first, was his rejuvenation draught. And the second is called Materno Amore, or Mother's Love. Essentially, it's liquid defensive magic. The potion neutralizes anything harmful. In Voldemort's case it would kill him."

"How?"

This time, Severus spoke albeit reluctantly. "The potion latches onto whatever the user deems as its enemy. I crafted the potion to behave as a mother would, when protecting their young. Essentially, the active agent will destroy any enemy it comes across. Based on the trials, it seems the method of choice is a sort of suffocation. The victim is smothered by 'love'. I combined it with a charm, giving it the intelligence it needs to accurately pinpoint its target."

"Incredible," Hermione breathed. She fought the urge to ask Severus just exactly how he came up with such a concoction. And while her fingers itched to get her hands on his research, she knew now was not the time for her swotty habits. "I'm confused," she said, deciding to get to the heart of the matter. "If you possess such a powerful weapon, why haven't you considered it until now?"

"You misunderstand," Dumbledore replied. "We have considered it, but as I said earlier, there hasn't been a suitable candidate. One drawback of the potion is that it can only be used by a mother. And not just any mother, it has to be one who is currently pregnant. Or at least a woman who has given birth within the year of the potion's use. It's when their magic is the strongest."

Hermione frowned. "What about Mrs. Weasley, did you ever approach her about this? Surely she would have-"

"Surely not." Severus sneered. "You see, my dear, what Albus conveniently forgot to mention is the effect the potion has on the mother."

Dumbledore scowled. "I didn't forget, Severus."

"Then you were being deliberately evasive," Snape insisted.

The Headmaster shook his head and faced Hermione. "Despite what Severus believes, I was only giving you the information in the order I thought best. There was no use telling you about Materno Amore's drawbacks when you didn't even know what it was."

"And what are these drawbacks?" Hermione asked impatiently. She hated the way the Headmaster seemed to skirt around the issue.

"Possible infertility and possible termination of the fetus," Dumbledore answered in a solemn, quiet voice.

Hermione felt like the blood had drained from her limbs. A shaking hand moved to touch her stomach. It was too soon to tell for sure, but there was no doubt that Hermione had conceived. Severus's elixir was extremely potent and the tingling sensation from earlier seemed to heighten during Severus's climax. She felt something inside her change and instinctively she knew.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Severus scoffed bitterly. "I of course, have tried exhaustively to change it. To somehow fix my ultimate creation. Materno Amore was going to change lives. Cure diseases. But it has one fatal flaw…." He trailed off, no longer looking at either of them, but his own hands. "I suppose it's poetic in a sense. A life for a life. Or is it….two lives?" Now he looked up at Albus with the most forlorn expression Hermione had ever witnessed Severus wearing. "But you promised not to use it. Not after….Not after what it did to Molly."

"Severus I-"

"No!" the Potions Master shouted pointing at Albus. "You promised."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand," Hermione whispered. It was a tense environment, worse than before and she could tell that Severus was grieved. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but she didn't know what was going on.

"Percy was sick. It was right after Ginny was born and the healers at St. Mungo's were at a loss for what to do. The disease was very rare and he was so frail….." Severus began in a dejected tone. "I got the brilliant idea to test out Materno. My first human specimen." He pursed his lips as if disgusted by the very words he spoke. "You know it never struck me as odd, when of my hundreds of test subjects, most of them never conceived afterwards. And when Percy had healed perfectly, any further study flew out the window. And then a week went by. I….I got a n-n-note saying….saying, Molly woke up with the w-worse cramps in her life."

His stuttering and laboured breathing made Hermione want to reach out and touch him, but he likely wouldn't receive her actions well. "W-w-what happened Severus?" her voice trembled in fear of his response.

"It destroyed her uterus. She and Arthur claim that they bear me no ill will, but I can scarcely forgive myself. I never wanted to responsible for something like that again." He finished his tale, rising to look out the window. She assumed that he needed to compose himself, but Hermione could no longer hold back her own emotion. Tears spilled down her cheeks leaving salty trails in their wake. His regret was so raw and almost tangible in its intensity. She hugged her arms to her body as her mind came to grips with everything she heard. "Just answer me this Albus, do I mean anything to you at all?"

"Of course you do. You're like the son I never had." the old wizard breathed.

"Then why do you ask so much of me? I gave my life to the cause, for you to use at will, I admit that. But today you ask for too much. Hermione is my heart and my future, must that be yours as well?" He sounded so tired.

Dumbledore sighed. "I never meant…"

"I don't give a damn what you meant," Severus interrupted harshly. "She's not doing it."

Hermione stood. "What if we could fix it?" In the corner she heard Snape gasp. Quickly as she could, she crossed over to where he stood. "Listen Severus," she implored laying a hand on his forearm. "I understand your pain, and I would never put our child at jeopardy if I didn't believe what I'm thinking could work. But first, I need to see your research."

Severus turned and pulled her into his arms, not caring that Dumbledore was watching only a few steps away. Cradling her face in his large hands, he regarded her soberly. "Just what are you thinking, my love? While I admit that you're genius I don't see how you can fix a potion I've spent years trying to perfect."

"I'm not suggesting we fix your potion. I think we should try combining it."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I was quite busy….However as promised I'm back at it! Here's more Just One Kiss! If you want more details just pm me and I can direct you to the specific chapter that way you don't have to hunt around.

Recap (because let's face it, it's been a while):

Part One:

Hermione and Severus started a friendship which turned into a serious love affair. Meanwhile, they had to keep their attachment secret while they remained at Hogwarts. But life isn't that simple, especially for Severus and Hermione. Not only did the couple had to deal with Remus, who found himself falling for Hermione, but they encountered an even bigger obstacle-the Dark Lord. Disguising himself as Tom Smith, an intense, intelligent and handsome young lad with the help of Severus's rejuvenation potion, Tom Riddle went after Hermione for himself. The Dark Lord planned to use Hermione as a vessel for his heir, even going so far as to infect her with a potent fertility potion which threatened Hermione's health the longer she went without an antidote or actually conceiving. After some lengthy discussion and a not so innocent kiss, Severus and Hermione decide to have a child.

Part Two:

Dumbledore is at first against the union and later the child, but in true Dumbledore fashion, he manages to see how this situation can be used to finally destroy Voldemort. There's just one problem, it might leave Severus and Hermione childless and barren. After an emotional throw down in Albus's office, Hermione has a plan that might save their child and finally bring an end to the war. And here's where we left off:

Chapter Twenty:

The journey back to the dungeons was a quiet one. Severus looked exhausted. Hermione wanted to get straight to work, but taking care of him became her top priority. Once they stepped into his rooms she steered him towards the couch, sitting beside him. Taking his hands into her own she met his gaze, "Severus, are you alright? I know being in Dumbledore's office brought back a lot of painful memories."

"No, I'm not alright. I'm worried. And fearful. Every kindness I've known gets taken away," he squeezed her hands, "But I couldn't bear to lose you and I couldn't bear to lose our child."

Hermione smiled gently, "I'm not going anywhere and neither is this baby. But we are going to find a way to make Materno Amore work. And we are going to vanquish the Dark Lord."

Her words were strong, spoken with conviction. Severus seemed to be pulling himself together. His face began to mold back into his usual mien and the strain was nearly gone from his eyes. "When this is all said and done, we are going to get married, immediately."

Hermione grinned, "Absolutely." She kissed him tenderly, at first, but then he plunged into her mouth hungrily causing her to return the embrace with equal fervor. She could feel her body beginning to rekindle the passion she felt only hours before, but she knew that would have to wait.

"Alright, my love, let's put our genius level intellects to work."

His notes were in his lab kept under lock and key with some of his rarer ingredients. Heavily warded, and disguised as a plain manual. Flipping through his work, Hermione conceded that Dumbledore was correct about one thing: Severus was bloody brilliant! Apart from the rejuvenation potion, Materno, and the fertility potion he was well underway for a cure for lycanthropy. It was a blessing that Severus, being a dark wizard, wasn't truly evil and was loyal to the Light. She might have intelligence, but Severus had vision. "What exactly do you plan to mix Materno with? It must be something already invented because creating a new potion counteract it would take too long."

"I was thinking we could use your fertility potion."

"Come again?"

Hermione flipped the pages back to the fertility potion, "Look, you used canola oil instead of water as the foundation of your base, which could easily substitute the sodium hydroxide found in Materno."

"What about the Rheum rhabarbarum, that provides the estrogen boost that helps make Materno effective?"

Hermione bit her lip and thought for a moment. Even she knew it was an ingredient that couldn't easily be replaced-at least, not without a lot of research and they didn't have that kind of time. The Dark Lord would likely be looking for her during winter break. After all, she would have been in pain and vulnerable to fall into his weakest of approaches. She shivered at the thought of giving herself to Lord Voldemort and worse, having his child. She'd rather cut off a limb than become the mother to the next evil mastermind. Wait-that's it! "What if we cut off the leaves?"

Severus looked confused for a minute, but then slowly the light of realization dawned on his face. "That would reduce the amount of oxalic acid…."

"But still leave enough to retain Materno's desired results," Hermione finished.

Severus shook his head wearily and Hermione knew he was fighting tears. "Had I not been so focused on potency….."

She laid a hand on his cheek, "That's in the past now Severus." He nodded slowly and brought her hand to his lips. Hermione sighed, praying that if all went well he could finally forgive himself and let go. He was a good man, and when the time came he would be an excellent father. "Ready to get started?"

Severus didn't respond, he just simply grabbed a cauldron and gestured for her to do the same, but it was the determined blaze in his coal eyes that both comforted and motivated Hermione. The next few hours of brewing would be challenging and it was fantastic to see that her lover would be able to handle it. Because regardless of how calm, and supportive she'd been, in her mind she was just as nervous and anxious as him.

No, scratch that. She was worse.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: We're nearing the end…..Just want to thank all of those that have continued to support JOK. I really appreciate your patience, reviews, and well wishes. As such, I'll likely be tying this up in about one or two chapters.

They brewed side by side silently for hours until both elixirs were finished brewing and left to cool. The next step was combining them. They would need to get the proportions right which would take some trial and error, but beyond that they were a third of the way through. They paused to take a break, both retiring noiselessly for a seat on the sofa. "I want to know for sure," Hermione blurted out while troubling her lip as she was want to do in these situations.

"Know what?"

"If I'm really pregnant. I can feel it, but I'd like confirmation just the same."

Severus nodded, "You're right, of course. Lay down," he instructed. "you'll be more comfortable that way."

She did as he directed, stretching out on the couch and lifting her shirt up to reveal her stomach. He placed his left hand on top of her stomach, and waved his wand. There was a moment when Hermione felt as if she had just gotten off a rollercoaster and then he gasped. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just…..we're really having a baby," he explained and Hermione smiled. She stroke the hand that lay on her stomach. "God, I wish…."

"I know," she said sitting up and curling into his side. "But think of it this way, we're securing a better world for our child."

"And what a world this is," Severus grumbled. "But it's at least nearing the end. Once you take the potion its power will be flowing through your veins. You need only touch him."

Something about his sickly expression made her worry. "What kind of touch?"

"A kiss. Just one kiss and Lord Voldemort will fall."

Hermione recoiled. Sitting up she asked, "Why does it have to be a kiss?"

Severus grasped both of her shoulders, a rueful look in his eyes. "Part of _Materno's_ brilliance is that it can only be activated by an act of love, a kiss. I'm assuming our variation won't be any different and unfortunately, this is something we don't have the time to change."

Hermione gulped. "Kiss Voldemort and save the world. Sounds easy enough." He rewarded her with a bitter smile, gathering her into his arms.

"If you don't want to go through with it, you don't have to," He informed, brushing her hair with his fingers and drawing comfort from her scent. In all honesty he was hoping she would. He didn't want her anywhere near Tom. "I will not think any less of you. It was I who made the oath-not you."

"I know that Severus," Hermione replied and when her hand came to rest on his cheek, he closed his eyes knowing what she was going to say next. "But I love you and that is the strongest oath. Besides, I'm going to be a mother soon. And I wouldn't want my son or daughter to back away from something just because it's hard or unpleasant. I want them to know that their mother is brave like their father." Beautiful, stubborn, little woman. He kissed her, passionately, and with all the fervor the situation called for. Their tears mingled on their lips, flavoring their embrace with a salty angst. Their kiss voiced something that they otherwise couldn't say. Not that they had the words anyway. A shrill cling announced that it was time to combine their brews and the couple parted solemnly.

The next day had Hermione on edge for two reasons: One, today was the last day before break and two, Severus had been summoned. It was the first time she had physically been around to see it. To see her mate slide on the mask of a Death Eater. His black robes had been ominous and menacing, but the pain in his eyes hurt her more. Fear seized her heart and it had not let go all day. Dumbledore had assured her that Severus would be fine, but what assurances could you have when it came to a megalomaniac?

However, Hermione knew that Dumbledore was pleased. Severus was more than likely summoned to reveal what he knew about Harry's whereabouts during the holiday. Severus would then let slip about the big ice skating event nearly all the seventh years were attending. It was their hope that the prospect of having both Harry-his nemesis, and Hermione-his would be vessel in one location too tempting for the Dark Lord to stay put.

Hermione only saw it as being one step closer to kissing Voldemort. No, Tom. It was much easier to think of him like that. And less…..icky. Speaking of icky, she pushed aside the too sugary fruit juice the elves served with lunch this afternoon. "Hermione. Earth, to ''mione," Harry called waving his hand in her face. She started, nearly knocking over her cup. "You've stared into space for a solid ten minutes," he informed. "What's going on?"

Should she tell him about the Headmaster's plan? She couldn't decide. After all, he was the Chosen One. The one meant to have the inevitable showdown with Lord Voldemort. It somehow seemed wrong to keep him in the dark. "Not here," she hissed, grabbing his hand and hauling him out of the Great Hall. She dragged him to a dark, secluded corridor casting the _muffliato_ charm to prevent people from overhearing.

"This is about Remus isn't?" Harry demanded.

That certainly threw her in for a loop. "Remus?"

"Yes. The two of you have something going on don't you?" Harry asked. "Please don't try to tell me I'm wrong. I've seen you gaze wistfully up at the Head table enough to know."

Hermione grimaced, wrapping her arms about her waist protectively. The accusing glare in her best friend's eyes unsettled her. "Wrong professor. It's Severus. Its always been."

Harry stumbled back, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes. But it goes much deeper than that, Harry."

"How deep?"

And that's when she told him. About everything. About falling in love with Severus. About the misunderstanding with Remus. About Tom. About Professor Dumbledore and his plans. The baby. Everything. And in the end, Hermione felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Harry, the loyal friend that he is, pulled his trembling friend into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all this for so long by yourself."

"You're not mad-about me and Severus?"

Harry shook his head. "No. And even if I were it doesn't matter. As long as your happy, I'm happy. I'm glad you let me in on what's been going on."

"Me too, Harry."

Their little meeting; however, came to an abrupt end when the Headmaster came stalking towards them. "Harry, Hermione, I'd like for you to step into my office. Severus Snape has returned and we have much to discuss."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry this was difficult to write because I wanted it to really make things come full circle. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the end:

 **Act 1**

"So tomorrow is my final showdown with Voldemort?" Harry asked breaking the silence as he and Hermione entered.

Albus nodded. "It is the Light's final stand. Tonight, we will assemble a meeting with both the D. A. and the Order of the Phoenix to share our plan. To tell everyone about _Materno_."

Hermione's hand rested over her stomach. "So, everyone will know about the baby and….Severus?"

This time Dumbledore shook his head, "That is still a rather delicate subject. I think it best to wait until after the battle to come clean."

"You mean after I die," Severus growled lowly. A frown appeared on Albus's forehead.

"Must you always jump to the worse case scenario?" the Headmaster asked wearily. "I simply did not want to distract from the real issue."

"My entire life is a worse case scenario and what was not you managed to make it so," Snape retorted.

Albus pursed his lips. "Believe it or not, but I love you Severus. I admit to being manipulative at times but it is all for-"

"Don't you dare say, 'the greater good'." Severus interjected. "I've witnessed first hand what you allow all for the sake of 'the greater good'." He trained his eyes on Harry. "Potter, make no mistake to him you are just as expendable. It is no honor to be on frontlines. It just means you are the first to get slaughtered."

" _Severus_ ," Hermione hissed. "I know you are hurting, but that was uncalled for. When I finish kissing T-Tom it'll be Harry's job to distract him from killing me. It'll be Harry's job to make sure the deed is done. Now is not the time to shake his confidence."

Another silence.

Harry had expected a tirade from Professor Snape after Hermione's rebuke, but instead he looked mildly repentant. It was weird, to see how unlike himself he was with her, but she said he was different. And now he saw that they were on equal footing. Even now he had abandoned his post in the corner by Fawkes cage and came to sit by Hermione. He whispered something to her and she took a hold of his hand, squeezing it and resting her head on his shoulder.

Bizarre indeed. "So this ice skating party. Will we be able to keep the other students from coming?" Harry asked.

Albus paled. "Not without arousing suspicion. My hope is that they will run away when the time comes."

"Isn't there a charm we could use," Harry pressed, not satisfied with that answer. "There'll be so many kids there. The ones who didn't join the D. A. Ones that certainly aren't equipped to handle this kind of confrontation."

"In truth, none of you are, but your head is in the right place. For once," Severus added. "If we could construct an illusion. Keep the real party from the set up….."

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "We'd need Filius, but he was never formally inducted into the Order….."

Hermione scoffed. "These are desperate times Headmaster. Formality is out the window."

Albus cut his eyes to her, "Right you are, Miss Granger."

JOKJOKJOKJOKJOKJOK

In order to maintain secrecy only a small faction of Order and D.A. members had been summoned to the meeting that evening. As it stood, Minerva, Filius, Mad-eye, Remus, Molly, Neville, and Luna joined Harry, Hermione, and Severus in Dumbledore's office.

It was not going well.

"You mean to tell me You-Know-Who's biggest plan is to attack a bunch of kids going ice skating?" That was Moody. Grouchy as ever. And if Hermione wasn't mistaken, his eyes landed on her one too many times.

The white haired Headmaster sighed. "Of course there's more to it than that. He has two enticements for coming. The first, as always is Harry Potter and the second, unfortunately is Hermione Granger."

Remus frowned. "Why specifically her? Why not all of Harry's friends?"

This time Hermione spoke, "Because he chose me. Tom, he….he wants me to have his child." There was a collective gasp. And several confused gazes.

"Perhaps we should begin at the beginning?" It wasn't a real question, but everyone nodded silently. And so Professor Dumbledore launched into the whole tale.

"I still don't like that we weren't aware of this sooner Albus," Minerva said in her clipped tone. There were murmurs of agreement, although the young people remained silent. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is two-fold. Hermione and Severus have brewed a concoction that will weaken the Dark Lord considerably, if not outright killing him. Harry will be there to finish him off. The rest of us will take care of the army of Death Eaters."

Moody grunted, "I don't like it. How are we to trust anything he brews? After all you just admitted he's the one that made all this possible!"

Severus, who had sat throughout the whole proceedings in a stoic silence, chose that moment to speak. His voice rumbled and reverberated around the room, "Everything I do has been under Albus's permission. Unless….you don't trust his judgment?"

Moody didn't falter. "I only wonder if it has been clouded. What is this potion?"

" _Materno Amore_."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "No." She shook her head, tears spilling down her eyes.

"What's _M-Materno Amore_?" Neville questioned, flinching when Severus provided the answer.

"Materno Amore. A Mother's love. Essentially, it's liquid defensive magic. The potion neutralizes anything harmful. In Voldemort's case it would kill him."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I….I thought that, doesn't someone have to be….."

Hermione couldn't take her distress anymore. "It's me, Mrs. Weasley. I'm the one that's pregnant."

Needless to say that had everyone floored. Hermione noticed Remus in particular looked sick. Molly pleaded with Hermione, her sweaty, vice like grip on her hands inspired both Hermione's fear and sympathy. "Did they not tell you? Do you not know the risks? Albus, Severus-I thought…."

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. "I know everything Mrs. Weasley. And it's okay. We…..fixed it. I have faith that bit will work."

"And if it doesn't?"

Hermione placed protective hands over her stomach, forcing herself not to look up at Severus. "It will, Mrs. Weasley. It has to."


End file.
